Sueño Contigo
by XANHEX
Summary: Mimi tiene sueños con un chico que no conoce ni por fotografía, pero lo mismo le pasa a ese chico que sueña con Mimi, ¿será que son tal para cual? O es que se conocieron en una vida pasada y tuvieron una relación? ¿O sólo es un simple sueño? -MIMATO!
1. El Concierto

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es sólo con fines de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Sueño Contigo**

**

* * *

**

**CAP I: El Concierto**

Era la más hermosa sonrisa que ella jamás había visto, podía pasarse todo el día admirando aquella perfecta sonrisa, esos bellos ojos color zafiro y aquel cabello rubio que se agitaba sutilmente ante la pequeña brisa. Él la tomaba de la mano y sentía que unas mariposas revoloteaban dentro de su estómago, demasiado inquietas que hacían que en su fino rostro se vislumbrara una sonrisita nerviosa. El rubio le puso su mano sobre su cara, le acarició dulcemente y ella besó la mano con dulzura, entonces él se acercó a ella, la emoción invadió por completo su ser, no podía creerlo estaba a punto de besarlo y… «¡Tic, Tic, Tic!» El despertador empezó a sonar desesperadamente, haciendo que una joven castaña se levantara del susto, cayéndose de la cama llevándose consigo el artefacto.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó la chica, era su forma de decir "buenos días mundo"—. ¿Por qué siempre me despierto justo cuando me va a besar?

Una delgada castaña con el cabello alborotado puso el despertador en su mesita de noche, entre el cabello que le cubría la cara se distinguía sus ojos adormilados de suave color caramelo.

Debía llegar temprano a su trabajo, así que se metió a bañar, luego tomó café acompañado de una tostada la cual terminó de comérsela en el elevador mientras se ponía su saco y una zapatilla, Dios, si su jefa no fuera tan exigente y le diera si quiera 5 minutos más, no tendría necesidad de terminar de comer justo cuando salía de su edificio.

Tomó un taxi, de hecho se lo arrebató a un joven que quedó simplemente embobado con ella, bastó con poner carita de borrego a medio morir para qué este le cediera el auto.

* * *

La castaña se sentó en su escritorio, justo cuando su jefa pasó verificando que no faltara ninguna empleada, a su lado se encontraba una chica de cabello color morado con lentes redondos.

—Te salvaste por un pelito, Mimi —le felicitó la chica pelimorada—. Qué suerte tienes.

La aludida enseñó la lengua como forma de decir que se salía con la suya.

* * *

A la hora de comer, ella, la pelimorada y otra joven castaña de cabellos cortos se reunieron en el café que estaba frente a donde trabajaban.

—Hoy en día es más difícil encontrar personas que desean adquirir un seguro —se quejó la de cabello corto.

—Lo sé Kari, lo peor es cuando nos toca salir en busca de prospectos a los suburbios, las piernas no dejan de dolerte durante una semana —añadió la pelimorada.

Tanto la chica de lentes como la de cabello corto se la pasaron hablando sobre el trabajo, mientras que la otra castaña se veía perdida, con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. La de pelo morado le chasqueó los dedos frente de la soñadora muchacha quien reaccionó.

—De nuevo embobada con un chico que ni por fotografía conoces —le replicó la pelimorada.

—Lo siento, Yolei, pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él —Mimi sonreía con alegría.

—Mimi, por culpa de ese chico desconocido que vez en sueños, no tienes novio porque estás esperando a conocerlo… sí serás una romántica empedernida —regañó Yolei, dejando escapar un suspiro de resignación.

—Pero es muy romántico, Yolei, ¿qué tal si en sus vidas pasadas Mimi y ese chico se conocieron y ahora se encuentran en sus sueños? —apoyó entonces la otra castaña.

—Es cierto, Kari, puede que eso sea, que ese chico tan guapo y yo nos conocimos en nuestras vidas pasadas y ahora lo sueño —Mimi se veía emocionada por esa idea.

—Perdonen hacerlas caer de su nube, chicas, pero eso me suena algo tonto —Yolei tomó un sorbo de su café, se veía un poco exasperada por lo crédulas que eran sus amigas.

—Hay lo dices porque como ya tienes esposo el cual te adora y a una hija simplemente preciosa, tú ya viviste tu sueño de amor, ahora deja que nosotras al menos nos hagamos ilusiones, porque aunque suene cruel, no sabemos si se volverán realidad —Kari le miró con cierto enfado a su escéptica amiga.

—Y acuérdate que cuando conociste a Ken no dejabas de hablar de él. A pesar de ser vendedoras de seguros, al menos a Yolei le fue muy bien, conoció a un detective que le va bien —agregó Mimi.

—Bueno, no me quejo, es verdad que Ken resultó ser el amor de mi vida y el hombre más encantador del mundo, además de ser responsable, lindo, cariñoso, detallista, romántico… —Mimi y Kari se vieron entre sí, las pupilas de su amiga estaban llenos de brillo, Yolei no dejó de hablar de su esposo por diez minutos— y sexi y bueno ya se imaginaran como es…

—¡Yolei! —reprimieron las castañas al unísono haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara.

—Pero lo que Ken gana no es suficiente para comprarnos la casa que queremos en los suburbios —finalizó Yolei, soltando otro largo suspiro.

—Pero lo que importa es que los dos están juntos, se aman y se apoyan, además tu hija es un amor, es más madura que Mimi —señaló Kari.

—Es cierto es más madura que yo… ¡Oye! —Mimi se indignó.

—Es verdad Mimi —esta vez Kari se había aliado con Yolei, así que Mimi tenía todas las que perder.

* * *

Regresaron al trabajo, recibieron llamadas, Kari tuvo que salir para ir a ver un cliente, así que se quedaron Yolei y Mimi, pero Yolei salía un poco temprano para ir por su hija a casa de sus padres.

—Suerte amiga, nos vemos mañana —se despidió la pelimorada.

—Salúdame a Ken y dale un fuerte abrazo a Ruki —Mimi le sonrió.

Al fin salió de su trabajo, odiaba los días que tenía que quedarse una hora extra a trabajar, pero todo fuera para tener su fin de semana deseado, aunque para ello todavía faltaran cinco días. El viernes por la noche viajaría Londres para ir al concierto de su banda favorita y no se lo perdería por nada, aunque le hubiera encantado que sus amigas le acompañaran pero Kari debía de hacer un examen el sábado y Yolei ya tenía un compromiso con su esposo por el aniversario de bodas y viajarían a Las Vegas.

Mientras iba a su departamento se acordaba como había adquirido los boletos, todo por llamar a la estación de radio y ser una de las ganadoras, fue la única ocasión que esperaba a que el despertador sonara para ir a recogerlo a donde se ubicaba la estación y recibirlos, no sólo eso, sino también le otorgaron el boleto de avión a Londres y el hospedaje en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres. ¡Eso era suerte! La chica estaba feliz y guardaba sus boletos, sólo que no tenía con quien compartir el segundo, aunque en sí no había problema, podía ir ella sola.

Los días pasaban con lentitud, el miércoles fue especialmente pesado, porque le tocó ir a los suburbios a buscar prospectos y vaya que era difícil que uno que otro aceptara el seguro y le tocó la mala suerte de encontrarse con tipo pesado que le pidió que lo convenciera tener el seguro y ella se la pasó hablando de los beneficios que este le traería a su familia en caso de que él falleciera, pero lo que le molestó es que aquel tipejo le haya propuesto ser su amante.

Jueves, ya sólo era esperar un día más, trabajar un par de horas más para que el viernes saliera temprano y así regresar a su departamento por sus maletas ya hechas, las cuales había arreglado desde el momento que se ganó los boletos (hacía dos semanas y media) se hizo de sus ahorros para comprar obsequios a sus amigas, y aprovechar para conocer el mágico y maravilloso Londres.

Viernes, a cada cinco segundos veía el reloj de la computadora, el de su muñeca, el de la oficina… ¿Por qué la manecilla tardaba años en avanzar? ¡Dios, iba a perder el vuelo! La jefa pasó por su cubículo y la observo con aquellos ojos que a leguas denotaba la envidia y odio que le tenía a la castaña.

—¿A dónde piensa ir? —le preguntó la jefa de ojos color rubíes y su cabello de color rojo.

—Señorita Sora, perdón, pero hoy salgo temprano, he compensado mis horas de trabajo del día de hoy con las horas extras trabajados los días anteriores, además mi lista de clientes de este mes aumento un 20%, si gusta puede checar los informes que he entregado. Acuérdese que tengo días de descanso que no he tomado y pues por lo tanto el lunes no vendré a trabajar —estaba nerviosa, esa bruja seguro se inventaría algo para no dejarla salir.

—Ah, sí, pero los días de descanso no son acumulables… Necesito que me haga un informe de los prospectos que visitó la señora Smith para dentro de dos horas.

—¿Smith? Pero ella es muy responsable con sus informes.

—Lo sé, pero estamos a fin de mes y necesitamos toda la información para tener nuestros antecedentes y hacer nuestros estados financieros. Los necesito para hoy, ya que Smith se encuentra enferma y al parecer regresará para la siguiente semana —Sora le dejó caer un montón de papeles sobre el escritorio de la castaña, Mimi alcanzó a ver la risita de suficiencia que se le dibujo a la pelirroja.

—Pero mi vuelo saldrá en tres horas y no me dará tiempo, el aeropuerto se encuentra lejos —se dijo Mimi, a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

—No te preocupes Mimi, para eso tienes a tus amigas, nosotros nos encargamos del informe, tu vete a Londres —le dijo Kari que estaba acompañada de Yolei.

—¿En serio? —Mimi las miraba como si fueran unas Diosas.

—Por supuesto, eso sí, no olvides traernos un recuerdito eh —le pidió Yolei.

—Yo me conformo con que me traigas a un guapo inglés —dijo Kari.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír.

Mimi estaba muy agradecida con sus amigas, así que no tardó en levantarse y marcharse de ahí, vio que el elevador estaba a punto de cerrarse, así que lo detuvo y en su prisa ni vio quién estaba adentro.

—¿Y los informes? —la voz de su jefa resonaba tras de ella, giró, sus ojos transmitían cierto miedo.

Sora estaba tras suyo.

—Eh, Kari y Yolei se harán cargo…

—Pero yo se lo pedí a usted.

—Lo sé, pero… pero es que debo de irme a Londres a un concierto de mi banda favorita, los Good Boys Bad que tocaran allí, me gane los boletos que sorteó una estación de radio y…

—¿Los Good Boys Bad? —repitió la pelirroja, Mimi asintió—. ¿Te ganaste boletos para ir a verlos a Londres? —la castaña volvió a asentir—. ¡Oh por Dios! Yo también llame para ganarme los boletos y no tuve la suerte que tú… ellos también son mi banda favorita.

—¿Eh? ¿Le gusta su música? —Mimi estaba impresionada, conocía a Sora por ser amargada, sola, rara, mala, entre otras cosas pero jamás pensó encontrarse con su faceta de chica que le gusta el rock.

—¡Por supuesto y sobre todo la música de GBB! —afirmó la pelirroja.

—Bueno, yo me gane dos boletos y pues no tengo un acompañante… ¿quiere ir conmigo? —no supo porque lo hizo, simplemente le pidió que le acompañara a Londres.

—¿Es en serio?

La castaña estaba a punto de decir que no, pero como solía ser ella, todas las personas por más malas que fueran, se merecían una segunda oportunidad.

—Sí —contestó con seguridad la castaña, sonriéndole.

—¡Gracias! —Sora se abalanzó sobre ella.

Estaba conociendo una faceta totalmente desconocida de Sora. Mimi iba a tomar el taxi pero entonces Sora se ofreció a llevarla.

—Será más rápido, me conozco unas rutas que hará que tengamos más tiempo —le dijo la pelirroja.

Estaba simplemente sorprendida, para nada se le veía esa mirada de pocos amigos que siempre cargaba Sora, ahora era totalmente distinta. Quedaron en verse en el aeropuerto en una hora.

Sora ya estaba esperándola, en el aeropuerto, a duras penas había llegado a tiempo, pasaron con la señorita para mostrarle los boletos, luego abordaron el avión y a pesar de las diferencias que existían entre las dos, en ese momento compartían el nerviosismo. Mimi estaba emocionada por ver a su banda favorita y conocer Londres y Sora al parecer por lo mismo, aunque Mimi aseguraba que la pelirroja ya conocía Londres.

—He venido a Londres antes, y conozco un poco, sé donde se encuentra este hotel porque lo que necesitamos ahora es descansar, el cambio de horario nos descompensa, así estaremos frescas para el concierto. Mimi, gracias por invitarme, a pesar de ser tan dura contigo… gracias.

—No hay de qué —se limitó a decir la chica, a ver si con eso, la pelirroja cambiaba su forma de tratarla.

El mejor día de su vida había llegado, estaban en primera fila gracias a Sora, haberla llevado tenía sus beneficios, pues la pelirroja tenía contactos. Estaban eufóricas a la espera de que el concierto iniciara.

* * *

Tras bambalinas, un joven se asomaba para ver la gente tras el escenario. Era muchísima y no podía evitar que los nervios le invadieran por completo. Un rubio checaba su guitarra, el joven levantó su mirada, poseedor de unos bellos ojos color zafiro, una sonrisa encantadora se le dibujo en su rostro.

—Tranquilo, sí te pones así, no podrás tocar la batería —le dijo el rubio.

—¡Pero Matt! Es la primera vez que tocamos frente a muchos… —le replicó ese chico.

—Sí, pero así se ha abierto el camino de grandes bandas, los Good Bad Boys iniciaron abriendo concierto de otras bandas famosas ¡y míralos dónde están! —dijo otro de los chicos.

—Tuvimos suerte que en su visita a Japón se hayan fijado en nosotros y nos hayan propuesto venir a Londres a abrir su concierto —afirmó otro joven que en sus manos poseía un bajo.

—Cada concierto que hemos dado en Japón en lugares pequeños solemos dar lo mejor de nosotros, esta vez, vamos a dar un poco más de lo mejor, chicos, ¡nosotros haremos vibrar a ese público! —dijo Matt, dándole animo a sus compañeros de banda.

—Bueno, eso será fácil, ya que el 70% de los que vinieron, se tratan de mujeres, y aprovechar que el vocalista de tu banda está guapetón… pues dalo por hecho —habló un joven moreno de cabello color chocolate y ojos del mismo color.

—Cállate Tai, que tu vienes de colado aquí —respondió Matt.

—Yo quería conocer Londres —se defendió Tai.

—Sí, pero hay formas más dignas de pedir que te traigan a Japón y no llenándome de regalos —le reprochó el rubio.

—Pero me salía más económico comprarte los regalos que comprar el boleto a Londres y pagar el hospedaje, contigo eso me salió gratis, además, soy tu representante —espetó el moreno.

—Te autonombraste nuestro representante… pero bueno, para que me desgasto, ya estás aquí y ni modo que regresarte —Matt se preparó para salir.

El rubio suspiró y se acordó de los sueños que tenía con aquella castaña que ni conocía, sólo que le era muy extraño soñar con ella todos los días y que sus sueños se tornaron más reales en cuanto llegó a Londres, que había sido el día anterior.

* * *

—¿Estás lista para gritar como loca? —le preguntó Sora.

—Sí, no me importa quedar afónica por una semana —afirmó la castaña.

La banda que iba abrir el concierto, salió al escenario, un hombre salió anunciando que se trataba de los Teen Wolves provenientes de Japón y pidió un aplauso. Empezó a iluminarse más el escenario permitiendo ver a los 4 integrantes de la banda, uno de ellos tras de la batería, otro en el bajo, otro en el teclado y un rubio que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas con el micrófono en mano. La música se hizo presente, las chicas empezaron a emocionarse y gritaron como locas al escuchar la varonil pero hipnotizante voz del vocalista. Cuando el rubio llegó a la estrofa donde la canción se tornaba más enérgica, giró, viendo a la multitud, la cual se enloqueció al verlo, era mucho más guapo que el vocalista de la banda por la cual asistieron al concierto.

—N-no puede ser —soltó la castaña, mirando con los ojos bien abiertos al vocalista de la banda Teen Wolves.

* * *

*********

* * *

**

**N/A:**

**¡hola! Cómo están? Espero que se encuentre muy bien en todos los sentidos :) bueno, pues les presento una pequeña historia (porque no será mayor a 5 capitulos) sobre una idea que me anduvo rondando durante varios días y pedía a gritos salir (ya hasta la soñaba) espero actualizarla cada semana o menos tiempo, espero que les agrade mucho y bueno, no mencione la edad pero aquí se las diré: Mimi 25 años, Yolei 25 años, Kari 24 años, Sora 26 años, Matt 26 años, Tai 26 años, Ken 26 años. Espero que el primer capitulo les haya gustado, y me dejen sus valiosas opiniones =) las esperaré ansiosa. **

**Se despide de ustedes con un abrazo y un beso:**

**XANHEX **

**=)  
**


	2. Tras Bambalinas

**Discalimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con el fin de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Capítulo II **

**Tras Bambalinas

* * *

**

El vocalista de Teen Wolves tomaba el micrófono con mucha pasión mientras cantaba una estrofa de aquella canción que ya había vuelto completamente loco al público. El joven cerraba los ojos, visualizando su letra, al momento de abrir sus bellos ojos azules, observó a todas las presentes que gritaban eufóricas, si ellas supieran su nombre, seguro en esos momentos no dejarían de gritarlo. Matt se giró chasqueando sus dedos al ritmo de la música que sus amigos de la banda entonaban con los instrumentos. Estaba más que satisfecho por la respuesta adquirida por parte del público que en sí venían a ver a la otra banda y no a ellos, pero al parecer, ellas ya los amaban, y tenía razón. Volvió a darle la cara a su público y las jóvenes gritaron con más energía, su voz envolvió todo el estadio cuando se prendió. Su canción estaba por finalizar, se le ocurrió acercarse más al público y enmudeció, allí una joven castaña, preciosa de ojos acaramelados pero con mirada absorta, la misma que acababa de imitar él. No era posible. Se quedó callado y no terminó la canción como lo tenía planeado. Desconcertó a todo el público por haber cortado la canción de repente, pero gracias a dios que no eran famosos y no conocían sus letras.

—N-o puede ser —susurró el joven, admirado, sorprendido de lo que sus azules ojos vislumbraban, nada más y nada menos que a la chica que se aparecía en sus sueños noche tras noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Su presentación ya había acabado y él ni en cuenta en qué momento sus amigos habían dejado de tocar, hasta que uno llegó y lo jaló para que regresaran tras bambalinas, él seguía impresionado que se dejó llevar como si se tratara de un muñeco a merced de otros.

En verdad que no escuchaba nada, el impacto había sido tal que le costaba procesar el hecho de haber sido más que bienvenido por el público que pertenecía a otra banda. Un chico de cabello rojo encendido con algunos mechones negros, peinado algo punk, de ojos color miel, delgado, de playera sin mangas, presumiendo un tatuaje en el brazo derecho y muñequeras de pico, un pantalón de cuero ceñido al cuerpo, se asomó al escenario y regresó llenó de energía.

—¡Chicos, lo hicimos! —gritó el baterista que saltaba de la emoción—. Dejamos a las chicas vueltas locas ¡Sí!

Otro joven de ojos color aguamarina, cabello oscuro algo largo en un estilo emo, vestía negro, se le veía una camisa con el cuello alto y una corbata, usaba guantes los cuales dejaban a la vista las puntas de los dedos, tenía a su lado el bajo.

—No puedo creerlo, seguro que mañana no dejaran de hablar sobre nosotros —habló el bajista muy animado pero más calmado que su otro compañero.

El tecladista, un chico de ojos cafés y cabello chino estilo afro era el más calmado de todos se mantuvo en silencio, parecía meditar, en su rostro se dibujaba una suave sonrisa de paz.

—Lo hicieron sensacional, chicos, menos mal que cantaron en inglés o de lo contrario ni les hubieran entendido nada, en eso te sacaste un diez, amigo —Tai le dio una fuerte palmada al rubio—. Fuiste listo en meterte a cursos de inglés en la preparatoria, ahora estás viendo los frutos de tu sacrificio con eso que decías que odiabas el inglés.

—¿Vieron como gritaban las chicas? ¡Estaban encantadas con nosotros! —el pelirrojo de mechones negros volvió a asomarse para ver a las chicas que pedían a gritos que los Teen Wolves volvieran al escenario—. ¿Las oyen? ¡Nos aman!

Todos hablaban, para él no eran más que revuelcas de palabras porque no entendía nada, su pensamiento, su concentración estaban en aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, esa linda joven que lo veía igual de impactada como él la veía a ella.

—¡Señorita, ya le dije que no puede pasar! —se escuchó la grave voz de uno de los guardias.

—¡Ya le dije que necesito verlo! —era la voz de una jovencita, se notaba decidida.

—¡Todas necesitan verlo, pero no están listos aún para salir al escenario! —respondió aquel hombre.

—¡No me importa, yo quiero verlo! —la chica era muy insistente.

Vieron entrar a una joven de alrededor 25 años, delgada, de ojos color caramelo, cabello castaño claro, su pelo era largo y lacio, se veía muy suave y brillante aunque lo tenía algo despeinado por lo que se peleó con el oficial de seguridad, a pesar de que aquel tipo le doblaba la estatura a la jovencita, ésta se mantuvo regia y testaruda con pasar a ver al vocalista. Tai le dijo al guardia que la dejara, él la soltó y la chica indignada le mostró la lengua como niña chiquita, se aliñó la ropa y el cabello, caminó hacia los chicos y se dirigió hacia Matt. La jovencita usaba unos jeans, playera en donde se leía la leyenda "I Love Good Bad Boys" y una chamarrita color café. Miró a Matt como si lo estuviera analizando, de pies a cabeza, sin pena alguna, se atrevió a abrirle los ojos como si se tratara de un doctor buscando una basurilla dentro de los globos oculares, le abrió la boca analizando si los dientes eran perfectos, le tocó y alboroto el cabello, hecho que dejó más impactados a los de la banda (ya estaban sorprendidos por lo que la desconocía hacía) pero que Matt dejara que tocaran su cabello era casi pecado, pues el rubio era sumamente celoso con su rubia cabellera, era intocable para cualquiera, incluso para su propia madre.

—¡Te conozco! —señaló la chica con un dedo acusador al rubio.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad que causó cierto temor a los chicos, pensaron que Matt tuvo un romance con ella y la había dejado botada como era su costumbre y ahora ella venía a reclamarle cosas totalmente desconocidas para ellos. Los de la banda y Tai pusieron más atención, eso se iba a poner bueno pues sabrían que travesuras estuvo haciendo su amigo con aquella bella chica.

Matt estaba calladito, sólo mirándola, en serio ella era la chica con la que ha estado soñando, aunque en sus sueños, la joven no era regañona, era toda dulzura, la que tenía en frente parecía mandona y loca.

—¡Mimi! —la voz de otra chica atrajo la atención de todos, entonces Matt se dio cuenta como se llamaba la loca que tenía en frente quien volteó por reflejo.

Frente a los ojos de todos ellos, se encontraron a una guapísima pelirroja, tal cabello era corto, le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, con una diadema negra que evitaba que los mechones cubrieran sus ojos color rubíes, delgada y alta, vestía casi igual que la castaña, sólo que su chamarra era más larga y de color blanca. La joven sonrió algo nerviosa ante los chicos, aunque hubo uno en especial que la miraba todo embobado, un castaño que se acercó inmediatamente a ella.

—Hola, nena, soy Tai Kamiya —se presentó el moreno con voz seductora y optó una pose de todo un galán.

Las mejillas de Sora se tiñeron de rojo, y bajó su mirada al suelo, toda apenada la chica, Mimi jamás se imaginó que su jefa fuera tan penosa con los chicos.

—S-Sora Takenouchi —respondió a voz baja la chica.

—¿Eres de Japón? ¿De qué parte? —interrogó a la velocidad de la luz el chico.

—En sí, yo nací en Nueva York, mis padres provienen de Japón, Tokio —Sora se veía encantada con el chico, aunque la joven no se atrevía a verlo.

El joven castaño puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Sora con la intensión de que ella virara a verlo.

—¡Chicos, ¿pero qué rayos están haciendo? Deben de estar en el escenario en un minuto para su siguiente canción, los Good Bad Boys aun no están listos y tendrán que cantar otro par de canciones más de las previstas —el manager de la otra banda se veía histérico, el tipo era alto y delgado, lucía un extraño bigote que parecía ser más bien una línea mal dibujada sobre la boca, pero era real ya que le temblaba— y por favor, no quiero fanáticas aquí, así que señoritas háganme el gran favor de retirarse de aquí —invitó el hombre.

—¡P-pero! —refutó Mimi— pero es que debo de conocer a éste chico —otra vez volvió a señalar a Matt, pero esta vez con ambas manos y en su rostro ya no se veía ningún gesto de mandona, todo lo contrario, sus ojos se hicieron más grandes como a punto de llorar.

—¿Qué? Pero si hace rato dijiste que lo conoces y ahora estás diciendo que no lo conoces… no entiendo —habló el bajista.

—¡Hey ustedes, al escenario ya! —les ordenó a los chicos.

—En un segundo —habló Tai—. Teen Wolves, ya oyeron al señor, al escenario, ¡a la de ya!

—Y ustedes señoritas, por favor, váyanse de aquí —el tono era grosero y arrogante usado para Mimi y Sora.

—Usted no sabe con quién está hablando señor —Mimi se había molestado con aquel tipo.

—No, y ni me interesa, jovencita.

—Pues soy alguien muy importante y de mi depende que siga conservando el empleo —Mimi se puso en una pose de ser alguien muy importante, con mano en la cintura.

—¿Y según usted, quién es? —interrogó el manager sin mucho interés.

—Soy la hija de su jefe —respondió con mucha seguridad la castaña, cerró los ojos con cierta arrogancia.

Sora y Tai se quedaron boquiabiertos, Sora por la mentirota que Mimi dijo y Tai por que en verdad creyó que la castaña era hija del jefe del excéntrico y arrogante manager. El castaño le preguntó a Sora si era verdad discretamente, pero Sora no respondió en seguida.

—Conozco a mi jefe y él no tiene hijas, así que señoritas hagan el favor de retirarse de aquí —dijo el manager haciendo que a Mimi la quijada se le desencajara por tremendo ridículo que hizo, pensando que así la dejarían en paz.

El "bigotitos" sólo se mofó de la castaña, a las chicas no le quedaron otra que irse de tras bambalinas y regresar con las demás fanáticas, aunque no disfrutaron el concierto como querían, pero eso no le quitó a Mimi quedarse totalmente hipnotizada por Matt mientras éste apareció en escenario.

* * *

Regresaron a su hotel, abatidas, Mimi porque se quedó con ganas de saber el nombre del vocalista de Teen Wolves, ese chico que aparecía en todos sus sueños y los cuales compartían una vida, una vida muy hermosa y deseaba saber si aquellos sueños se volverían realidad.

* * *

En otro hotel, los chicos brindaban por su gran actuación en el escenario, Londres se había quedado con un buen sabor de boca con los Teen Wolves, y seguro su nombre figuraría en los diarios londinenses del día siguiente o mejor dicho de esa misma mañana. Brindaron con champagne cortesía de los Good Bad Boys. Los Teen Wolves habían firmado sólo para presentarse en Londres y regresar a Japón, pero después de su grandiosa presentación, los Good Bad Boys quienes también estaban muy satisfechos con su empeño, tanto que les dieron la posibilidad de abrir su próximo concierto en Liverpool. Era muy emocionante a la vez que se hacía la ilusión de llegar a ser famosos a nivel internacional, al fin muchos años de esfuerzo y de andar tocando en lugares pequeños y que apenas eran conocidos en su ciudad natal, estaba dando frutos.

El rubio vocalista de los Teen Wolves no podía ocultar su felicidad por lo bien que les había ido, pero sus pensamientos estaban en esa joven hermosa pero loca castaña que conoció esa noche pero antes la había soñado.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa, eh? —Interrumpió Tai, sonriéndole de tal manera que dejaba ver su perfecta dentadura—. Deberías estar saltando de alegría como Ryu.

Ryu era el baterista de la banda y andaba como loco, brincaba en los sillones luego se iba al balcón a gritar diciendo lo mucho que amaba Londres, regresaba y se colgaba de la lámpara.

Logró hacer que Matt sonriera por ver las monadas que hacía Ryu y como sus otros amigos también estaban muy felices brindando aunque la bebida se desbordara por completo.

—¡Ah ya sé por qué estás así! —La sonrisa de Tai se amplió todavía más—. Es la linda castaña quien te tiene así… por cierto, se parece mucho a la chica que me has descrito que parece en tus sueños —recordó el castaño, llevándose su dedo índice a la barbilla y mirando hacia el techo.

—Es porque se trata de ella, Tai, esa chica media loca, es la que aparece en mis sueños —admitió Matt que se levantó y se veía algo asustado y sorprendido al vez—. Sólo que en mis sueños es muy linda y cuerda.

—He de confesar que a la chica le falta un tornillo si es que no más, pero su amiga es muy linda, ah, Sora, que hermosa… por cierto, que tal si vamos mañana a Tower Bridge a las cinco de la tarde, sé de muy buena fuente que es un lugar muy hermoso y famoso de Londres, un lugar que no debe dejar de visitarse cuando se viene a Londres.

—¿Y por qué a las cinco? —interrogó con cierta desconfianza el rubio.

—Porque quiero dormir hasta las cuatro de la tarde, hoy es para develarse —Tai se veía orgulloso de su respuesta.

A Matt no le quedó más remedio que conformarse con aquella respuesta y seguir brindando con sus amigos. El rubio se había sentido más aliviado después de confesar lo que sentía o al menos un poco porque seguía confundido. Sus amigos se pusieron ebrios a tal punto que Ryu se atrevió a cantar, por algo el chico era baterista y no el vocalista del grupo, ya que sus chillidos obligaron a los otros huir de él.

* * *

Mimi por otra parte se había puesto su pijama y debía dormir, pero no podía, al igual que Sora que se notaba que había quedado flechada con el castaño amigo de los Teen Wolves.

—¿Dónde te gustaría visitar primero? —interrogó Sora, lanzando un suspiro.

—El Big Ben, ese me llama mucho la atención —respondió la castaña más animada—. Traje mi cámara fotográfica… aunque Yolei y Kari se sorprenderán saber que vine contigo a Londres —Mimi se tapó la boca por tremenda indiscreción y más por ver que la mirada de su nueva amiga se había entristecido.

—Sé que me odian por cómo soy con ustedes, así que no tienes que fingir que me estimas, agradezco mucho tu noble gesto de haberme invitado —respondió la pelirroja.

—Yo lo siento… pero seré sincera, eres algo cruel con nosotras, nos explotas por ejemplo con Kari que sabes que ella trabaja para mantener sus estudios, le cargas el trabajo cuando ella necesita estudiar para sus exámenes… y no se vale, no sé porque eres así cuando eres una chica de nuestra edad.

Para sorpresa de Mimi, la pelirroja esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—Gracias por tu sinceridad, Mimi. Tal vez es envidia…

—Eso se te nota a leguas —interrumpió Mimi otra vez siendo indiscreta y llevándose las manos a la boca.

—Envidia por que ustedes sonríen a pesar de lo pesada que me pongo con ustedes, de que se ayudan mutuamente y que tienen sueños por realizar, sin nadie más que las presione para ser algo que no quieren ser… Mimi, yo soy así porque mis padres así me educaron, siendo exigentes conmigo, me obligaron a estudiar administración y hacer un máster en finanzas, y sólo aceptaban las mejores calificaciones o de lo contrario, se decepcionaban de mí y me trataban con desprecio… termine la universidad cuando tenía 21 años y ahora debo de cuidar de la aseguradora que es patrimonio de mi familia. ¿No te parece poco para que yo sea así? No hice amigos, fui una antisocial, bueno, lo sigo siendo… pero todo sea para que mis papás estés orgullosos de su única hija…

—Yo, siento haber sido tan mala juzgándote, no sabía de todo lo que estabas pasando, yo pensé que sólo lo hacías por ser mala persona.

—No te preocupes, Mimi, me he ganado a pulso que me odien, pero ya no seré así, lo prometo —a pesar de que en el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa, su mirada seguía delatando su profunda tristeza.

—Sora —llamó Mimi para que ésta volteara a verla—. Seamos amigas.

—¿Segura? —a pesar de que se notaba estar sorprendida por el tono de duda en su voz, sus ojos detonaron alegría.

La castaña asintió, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la de Sora, abrazando a la chica con mucho cariño. El abrazo fue correspondido. La pelirroja sintió algo que en su vida había sentido, cariño y sinceridad y el abrazo fue sumamente significativo para ella.

—Compartimos el gusto por los Good Bad Boys y ahora por los chicos de Teen Wolves —le dijo la castaña quien sonrió.

**

* * *

*******

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien, muchisimas gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz y sobretodo, gracias por su recomendación de ser mas detallista, cosa que a veces me limito demasiado U.U pero espero que poco a poco eso ya no suceda y mejoré respecto a eso, y espero que este capitulo haya sido más detallado =) Aprovecho para decirles que me tardaré en actualizar, debido a la escuela y que he andado enferma (que novedad ¬¬) pero tratare de terminar esta historia que como mencione no será mayor a 5 capitulos lo más pronto posible. **

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero esta vez es cosa de fanfiction ya que al tratar de subir el capitulo me marcaba error y eso viene siendo desde hace varios días U.U  
**

**Muchisimas gracias por sus rewies : Sakatomo-Kirumi, Minami Tomoeda, Chofaz, mimatoxlove, MeemsIshida y Krayteona. **

**Gracias por su apoyo, cuidense mucho y suerte en todo lo que hagan**

**con mucho cariño**

**XANHEX =)  
**


	3. Mágico Londres

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad. Esta historia sólo ha sido escrita con fines de entretenimiento no de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo III **

**Mágico Londres**

Faltaba poco para que la noche terminara y diera paso al día. A pesar de la calefacción en la habitación hacía mucho frío y Mimi volteaba a cada rato a ver a una Sora yacida dormida en su cama, no se imaginó que su jefa y ahora amiga, roncara. Pero el hecho de que Sora roncara no era motivo por el cual no conciliaba el sueño, sino era ese sexi vocalista de los Teen Wolves. Ese cabello rubio de peinado rebelde que se agitaba con los movimientos que el joven hacía al moverse cuando bailaba, esos ojos azules tan bellos como el mismo cielo y perderse en ellos, de piel blanca y por lo visto bien cuidada, sus finas facciones en sí no se veía muy japonés, tenía más aire de ser francés, ese perfecto cuerpo masculino que con aquella ropa puesta en el concierto dejaba ver sus bien formados brazos, esa sonrisa tan seductora, angelical y esos labios endiabladamente apetecibles, esos labios que siempre que estaba a punto de probar en sus sueños, el maldito despertador sonaba, en fin, lo único que pudo hacer, fue suspirar hondamente y sonreír porque el chico de sus sueños era real.

De repente la castaña se levantó de golpe de su cama, arrojando su cobertor con una fuerza sobrehumana, puso los pies en el suelo y no evitó en sentir calosfríos porque el frio era intenso y se dio cuenta que dormía con una playerita de tirantes y shorts, la ojimiel se abrazo así misma tiritando de frío. Tomó su cobertor y se cubrió para luego volver a la cama. Envidiaba a Sora, ella dormía tan plácidamente, entonces se acordó que la pelirroja se había puesto casi su traje esquimal tal vez por eso la chica no sentía frío. «_Méndiga Sora_» pensó la castaña porque su nueva amiga no le había dicho que se cubriera.

Era mediado de Marzo y Mimi jamás se imaginó del terrible frío que podría hacer en Londres por lo que en su maleta no llevó la ropa necesaria para cubrirse. Estaba acostumbrada a los fríos de Nueva York, pero en Londres era mucho más intenso y con eso que últimamente los cambios climáticos estaban para llorar.

Apenas estaba por amanecer y Mimi recién conciliaba el sueño (se puso las dos chamarras que había llevado al viaje, dos pans y tres pares de calcetas) Él aparecía en el escenario, cantando tan hermoso como lo había hecho en la noche, en la mano sostenía una rosa color blanca y con la otra la invitaba a subir al escenario, ella aceptaba encantadísima, llevó su mano al pecho y una enorme sonrisa se hizo presente en su rostro. Miró aquellos ojos azules que la volvían loca por unos segundos para luego posar sus mieles pupilas en esos labios tan seductores que la invitaban a ser probados. De repente los gritos de las miles de enloquecidas, de la música se apagó, al igual que el lugar dejó de ser el escenario para volverse un lugar oscuro donde de la nada fue iluminado por una hermosa luna plateada la cual se enfocaba en aquellos dos jóvenes que se veían enamorados. El rubio se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, sin decir palabra y no las necesitaba para saber que iba pasar, al fin, por fin probaría esos labios y entonces…

—¡Mimi, despierta! —por esta ocasión no se trataba de su horrible despertador que ya por costumbre quería tirarlo, pero como no lo encontró, se dio cuenta que no estaba en su departamento. Se trataba de Sora que corrió las cortinas y dejó entrar un deslumbrante sol que la cegó por un minuto y aunque no era su departamento, como todas las mañanas, se cayó.

—¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó la castaña, sorprendiendo a una pelirroja que le miró con aquellos ojos rubíes—. Lo siento, que diga, buenos días.

—Lo siento por despertarte abruptamente —se disculpó una apenada Sora.

—No, no te preocupes, es que así me despierto yo… cayéndome de la cama, no es lindo, ¿sabes?

Sora se mordió los labios, aguantándose las ganas de reír, siempre veía a Mimi con aquel hermoso cabello bien aliñado, perfecto sin un solo pelo fuera de su lugar y ahora que la veía recién levantada, parecía que la chica había tenido una ardua pelea con las sabanas que le dejó el pelo hecho un enredijo, todo alborotado, parecía ser el peinado de Edward el joven manos de tijeras y eso agregándole todas las ropas puestas de la chica. Le causó mucha ternura, Mimi era una chica simplemente excepcional que se ganaba a las personas muy rápido, se lamentó no haberla tratado desde un principio, ahora entendí porque Yolei, Kari querían tanto a la castaña, además de el resto de los empleados.

Después de bañarse y peinarse, Mimi volvía a ser esa chica de cabello impecable, vaya cambio. En Londres eran las 10 de la mañana y habló a su amiga Kari para contarle todo, pero estaba tan desubicada que no tomó en cuenta la hora que era en Nueva York, así que del otro lado del teléfono, escuchó una voz adormilada quien la dejó hablando como loca ya que Kari soltó el teléfono y siguió durmiendo como bebé, Mimi colgó cuando escuchó los pequeños ronquidos de su amiga. Pero aquello no la dejaría con las ganas de contarle aunque sea a una de sus amigas que el chico de sus sueños era real, así que marcó al celular de Yolei, recordando que su amiga se había ido a Las Vegas y con eso que esa ciudad tiene el mote de las ciudad que nunca duerme, seguro que su amiga de gafas si le respondería y con lo fácil que era sorprenderla, ya se estaba preparando para recibir los gritos.

—Hola —escuchó a través del auricular, pero la voz se oía aguardentosa—. Aquí hablando Yolei ¿y allá? Jajaja —esa risa era de Yolei, pero no la usual risa, sino la risa cuando su amiga se le pasaba las copas.

—Mimi, ¿estás bien? —interrogó Mimi, sabiendo que su amiga estaba ebria.

—¡Mimi, que alegría saber de ti, hace tanto tiempo que no te veo! Estoy bien, celebrando con mi marido, por cierto te manda saludos… ¿qué dices Ken? ¡Oye, es mi amiga! No andes diciendo que esta como Diosa, ¡Yo soy tu esposa! —Escuchó a Yolei reprender a su marido—. Lo siento Mimi, pero Ken está muy ebrio que anda diciendo cosas incoherentes y lo voy a castigar, esta noche no tendrá su premio… bueno, creo que sí, me tomé unas bebidas energizantes, ¿entiendes? Que te prenden y no precisamente para tener energía todo el día… sino para toda la noche… hip… me desconecto amiga, cuídate que ya no aguanto… ¡KEN, a la habitación ahora mismo! —después de eso, escuchó el timbre de colgado.

Esta vez la sorprendida había sido ella, no sabía que su amiga fuera muy "inquieta" con Ken, ahora entendía porque se había embarazado tan joven. Sacudió la cabeza después de imaginarse que pasaría en esa habitación, no quería quedarse traumada por el resto de su vida, así que siguió con los planes: Conocer Londres.

Sora sentía andar con una hermanita mucho menor que ella, pues la castaña se emocionaba por cada cosa por más pequeña que ésta fuere, en ocasiones Mimi terminaba llorando porque decía que no le alcanzaba para pagar esos zapatos que tanto le gustaban, que era los que siempre ha soñado, aunque eso lo dijera a cada rato pues siempre le gustaban otros diferentes. Ni que decir de la ropa, se compró algunas prendas pero no eran precisamente las que le fascinaron, sino las que alcanzó a pagar. Se tomaron centenares de fotografías juntas y otro tanto a los bellos lares de Londres, uno que otro inglés quedó prendado de la belleza de las dos jóvenes que hacían todo lo posible por pasar más tiempo con ellas. Luego fueron a comprar unos big ben en miniatura como regalitos para sus amigas, unos chocolates y unos bombones cubiertos. Al fin se sentaron a descansar en un restaurant donde la castaña babeaba por los platillos, se veían todos muy apetecibles aunque el precio era elevado.

—Yo invito —le dijo Sora, sonriéndole.

—¿Segura? Después no te arrepientas que la comida te salió de un ojo de la cara, eh —le advirtió la ojimiel, a lo que Sora negó con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía—. Gracias. Si no fuera porque tuve suerte de ganarme los boletos para venir a Londres, ni en sueños visito ese mágico lugar —admitió la chica.

—Sí, he de decir que no sólo fue tu suerte, sino también la mía, porque conocí porque le caes bien a todo mundo Mimi y yo me limitaba con lo mío sin darme la oportunidad de tratarte —reflexionó la pelirroja que veía su menú—. Te recomiendo este platillo, seguro te va a encantar —le señaló.

—Confío en ti —aceptó la castaña—. Pero nunca es demasiado tarde y míranos ahora, algo que creo que no hubiese pasado en Nueva York. Tuve suerte en que la estación de radio estuviera de aniversario y se luciera con su regalito de boletos al concierto de los Good Bad Boys, el viaje todo pagado, con hospedaje y comida, y creo que lo mejor de eso, es que yo también estoy conociendo a la Sora tímida y buena onda que no era en Nueva York, espero que no sea pasajero eh.

Aquello causó una gran sonrisa en la pelirroja, haciéndola lucir muy linda y con una luz que jamás mostró en Nueva York.

* * *

En un hotel yacía un rubio acostado en la cama bien cubierto con los cobertores y durmiendo calentito, hasta se acurrucaba. El muchacho jaló el edredón para cubrirse aún más, de hecho quería envolverse en él como si se tratara de un gusano. Un estirón evitó de hacerse del edredón, pero no le importó, siguió durmiendo. Sintió un peso extra en su cuello, lo cual obligó a abrir los ojos, aún adormilado vio una mano morena que colgaba cerca de su cara, no le tomó importancia al principio, quería seguir durmiendo, pero de repente abrió los ojos por completo, se levantó, mejor dicho brincó de la cama como si se tratara de una rana y señaló al intruso que dormía en su cama.

—¡Maldito pervertido! —le gritó Matt a Tai que se despertó por el grito de su amigo.

—¿Eh? —el moreno no reaccionaba aún, de hecho se frotaba los ojos—. ¿Qué? Hace un frio de los mil demonios y quería dormir calientito.

—¡AHHHHGGG y están en ropa interior! ¡Serás un desgraciado! —Matt se sentía asqueado que aventó el cobertor sobre su amigo, cubriéndolo.

—Tranquilo, aunque fuera gay, no serías mi tipo —le respondió Tai a manera de hacer molestar más a su amigo—. Pero eso sí, ni una sola palabra de que compartimos la cama.

—Hasta crees que voy a andar divulgando que dormí con mi mejor amigo… raro —Matt fulminó con la mirada azulada a su castaño amigo a quien las ganas de carcajearse se asomaron en su moreno rostro.

—Bueno, hay que apurarse, hay que ir al Tower Bridge a las cinco y ya es tarde —avisó Tai que miró su muñeca izquierda.

—Ni siquiera tienes reloj. Por cierto, ¿al Tower Brigde? ¿Y tú como sabes dónde queda? Si pasabas geografía llorándole al profesor —le acusó Matt que ya estaba más relajado.

—Por qué me recomendaron ese lugar, dicen que es muy mágico —respondió con tanta simpleza que a Matt le provocó una mueca de enfado.

—¿Quién? —insistió el rubio, mirándolo con sospecha.

—Un amigo… ¿te metes a bañar tú primero o yo? —Tai se levantó con pesadez—. Mejor tú, yo me duermo otros minutitos.

Tai como lo dijo, se volvió a dormir, que cuando Matt ya se había bañado, el castaño estaba roncando, así que el rubio para desquitarse del mal rato que su amigo le hizo pasar cuando despertó, le echó agua encima, haciendo que Tai se levantara en un salto.

* * *

Sora checaba su reloj a cada rato, Mimi parecía una adolescente emocionada, seguía llamando la atención, y al parecer eso le gustaba a la castaña, pues se dejaba tomar fotos y hasta coqueteaba uno que con otro inglés, no faltaron los que preguntaron por Sora, pero la pelirroja se ponía del mismo tono que su cabello, no podía responder y se ponía muy nerviosa cuando le preguntaban su nombre. La castaña le daba uno que otro tip a Sora, pero la pena evitaba que la pelirroja aplicara los consejos de Mimi.

Mimi solía llevar a Sora a las tiendas, pero de repente, fue Sora quien jaló a Mimi para llevarla a conocer el Tower Bridge. Sora llevaba el control, pero de repente, perdió a Mimi en una tienda, ¿acaso la chica no se cansaba? Así que no le quedó otro remedio que entrar tras de su amiga. La vio que se metió al vestido a probarse una blusa muy bonita de color rosa pastel con bordes blancos, no le quedó otra que esperar, sentarse y ojear una revista, cosa que se la pasó haciendo todo el día.

La castaña estaba feliz, la blusa simplemente era preciosa, con un diseño muy encantador, coqueto pero a la vez con cierta apariencia inocente, una perfecta combinación de cómo era ella, la miró frente al espejo, como se le vería puesta, la admiraba, además de eso, que estaba a su alcance, sí podía pagarla, lo bueno es que en la tienda había calefacción y podría probarse la blusa sin tiritar de frío como le había pasado en otras tiendas. Se quitó su abrigo, su gorro dejando ver su hermoso cabello castaño, la bufanda, los guantes, el suéter de cuello de tortuga, la blusa gruesa de lana, la otra blusa hasta que al fin quedó solamente con el sostén. Dispuesta a probarse por fin la blusa, la chica sintió una presencia más en los vestidores, no le hubiera tomando importancia si no fuera que entraron al suyo.

—¡Imbécil, este es un probador para damas! ¡Pervertido! —exclamó la castaña, furiosa, quería asesinar al maldito.

Sin verlo todavía, la chica se le dejó ir como una fiera a golpes al muchacho, supo que era chico por los zapatos. Fue tal su furia que terminó cayéndose sobre él, a pesar de que sus ropas cayeron sobre el hombre y ella no dejaba de golpearlo, el intruso logró atrapar las pequeñas pero veloces manos de Mimi, deteniéndola, con una sola mano bastó para tener las dos manos de la chica, con la otra se quitó la ropa encima, dejando ver unos bellos ojos azules zafiro, de mirada molesta, una perfecta nariz, un rostro simplemente perfecto, todo él era perfecto, el rubio cabello, brillante y sedoso. Mimi se le quedó viendo directamente a los ojos, se veía estupefacta por estar frente al vocalista que la noche anterior lo reconoció como el chico de sus sueños, literalmente. Matt tampoco estaba como si nada, sobre él estaba esa chica preciosa pero loca, sin blusa, algo incomodo pero el hecho de que ella estuviera frente a él removió muchas cosas de nuevo.

Por los gritos, Sora llegó y llamó la atención de otros clientes del lugar, entre de ellos, estaba Tai, que al ver a Sora se acercó.

—No contábamos que a los dos se les antojara comprar algo en la misma tienda y terminara uno encima del otro —le comentó Tai a la pelirroja quien asintió, sorprendida.

—Lo siento, pero los probadores son mixtos en esta tienda —dijo la señorita que atendía—. Perdón por no haberlo dicho antes —se veía apenada.

—No, no se preocupe… —Mimi se levantó todavía ensimismada.

—Perdón, pensé que estaba desocupado —dijo por fin Matt.

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron como soles porque al fin escuchaba hablar al chico de sus sueños, la voz era preciosa, la había escuchado cuando cantó, y habló para el público, pero no para ella, era simplemente especial, milagrosamente no se derritió frente a él, sólo quería seguir admirándolo, sobre todo esa boca tentadora que incitaba a ser besado. Un sonrisa de encantó se hizo presente en su rostro, sonrisa que no pasó nada desapercibida por Matt quien sentía que no había nada ni nadie más en el lugar que él y ella.

El ambiente fue abruptamente interrumpido por Tai quien le dio un codazo a su rubio amigo y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle:

—Irónico que tú hace rato me dijiste pervertido, ¿no crees?

Matt se ruborizó ligeramente pero sus ojos no denotaban vergüenza sino ganas de estrangular a su amigo, pero sus impulsos fueron tranquilizados al oír a la castaña decir que fueran a tomar un café.

—De acuerdo, chicas, yo les invitó el café —Tai se veía muy contento, parecía estar satisfecho—. Tú pagas —le masculló a Matt.

—¿Qué? Pero si tú las invitaste —replicó el rubio en voz baja.

—Sí, pero tú eres el que ganas —contestó Tai que frente a las jóvenes mantenía su gran sonrisa.

—Avaro —dijo entre dientes el rubio, fulminando a su amigo con la mirada.

La castaña tomó de la mano a Matt, adelantándose para salir, hasta que la señorita de la tienda le recordó que debía de pagar la prenda o sutilmente llamaría a la policía.

—Creo que lo mejor es perdernos, ¿te parece? —propuso Tai a Sora.

—¿Y el café? —interrogó ella inocentemente.

—Lo tomamos en otro lado, así no hacemos mal tercio —guiñó un ojo con picardía.

Entonces Sora enfocó su mirada a su amiga y al rubio que iban varios pasos delante de ellos, notó que Mimi miraba con mucha ilusión a Matt y éste a pesar de su apariencia indiferente, los azules ojos de él, transmitían el mismo sentimiento que la castaña. Sin duda alguna, había algo entre los dos, algo que ella ignoraba pero sabía que era algo muy bonito. Sonrió para sí.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Sora, tomando el brazo que Tai le ofreció, recargándose sobre el fuerte hombro de su acompañante, dando vuelta en la siguiente esquina, perdiendo de vista a su amiga.

* * *

Mimi quería decirle a Matt que ha estado soñando con él durante mucho tiempo, pero le atemorizaba como lo iba a tomar a él, seguro pensaría que estaba loca, que era una psicópata obsesionada o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, no podía dejar de verlo, toda encantada por lo guapo que era, no podía creer que hubiera un hombre tan bello como él.

—Oye… —los dos hablaron al unísono, cosa que causó que las mejillas de ambos se tornaran rosas—. Tú primero —de nuevo, al mismo tiempo, por la pena, ambos desviaron la mirada a lados opuestos.

Se mantuvieron callados un rato, hasta que sus mejillas sonrojadas volvieran a su pálido color gracias al frío.

—Y dime, ¿te gusta Londres? —interrogó Matt quien no se atrevió a mirarla, en lugar de eso, atisbaba el nublado cielo londinense.

—Mucho, ¡Es precioso! Es muy hermoso, es simplemente mágico, sobre todo porque te encontré —no podía creer que lo hubiera dicho, pero se había emocionado, lo único acertado que pudo hacer, fue ver el suelo.

No se lo esperaba, también lo tomó por sorpresa, pero era verdad, Londres era mágico, pues se encontró con la chica de sus sueños. Cautivado por la pena de la chica, con su mano, levantó la barbilla de Mimi de tal manera que ella lo viera directo a los ojos. Era hermosa, sus rojos labios hacían juego con sus mejillas, parecía una muñequita de porcelana. Esos labios que durante mucho tiempo soñó con besarlos porque en sus sueños no sucedió, ahora tenía la intensa necesidad de probarlos. Se acercó, ella abrió los ojos como platos, pero algo la detuvo.

—Lo siento, ¿qué va a decir Sora? Que me beso con el primero que me encuentro —La castaña volteó para buscar a su amiga, pensando que la otra estaría algo alarmada, con lo recatada que era—. ¿Y Sora?

—Ah, ese Tai seguro se la llevó —indicó el rubio, despreocupado.

—¿Qué? ¡¿No me digas que tu amigo es un secuestrador? Hay no, y no es para menos, Sora es hija de uno de los magnates de Nueva York, ¿tú también eres un secuestrador? Yo sólo soy una empleada, no gano mucho… —Mimi se alarmó con la idea, se veía horrorizada.

—Tranquila —Matt hizo todo lo posible por contener la risa—. Tai no es ningún secuestrador y mucho menos yo, Tai será muy… muy confianzudo, pero es un buen chico, créeme quedó impactado con tu amiga, así como yo contigo… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Mimi —dijo toda embobada, dejando escapar un suspiro, cualquier otra chica se hubiese molestado que no supieran su nombre, pero ella no.

—Creo que debemos presentarnos primero. Soy Matt Ishida, mucho gusto Mimi… —Matt le dio la mano.

—Tachikawa —Mimi se veía encantada.

El rubio tan sólo sonrió, aunque su rostro no lo demostraba, estaba encantado con Mimi incluso hasta más que ella.

* * *

Tai dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras veía a Sora, era muy hermosa, la chica más hermosa que él jamás había conocido, lo enternecía, lo conmovía, lo enamoraba con tanta facilidad, se sentía el hombre más afortunado y no dejaba de sentirse el centro de atención de todo Londres por llevar a su lado a una joven tan bella como Sora.

—En este lugar hace unos cafés muy ricos —dijo Sora.

—Conoces muy bien Londres, sino fuera por ti, yo ni se de la existencia del Tower Bridge y menos dónde se ubica —sonrió el castaña, logrando hacer sonreír a la chica. Quedó embobado porque Sora se veía más bella sonriendo.

—Es que aquí estudie mi carrera —respondió la chica, con cierta timidez que sin querer, hizo que Tai se enamorara más de ella y aunque resultara raro, Sora se sentía atraída y enamorada por ese chico que acababa de conocer.

—Interesante, cuéntame más de ti, Sora, me gustaría saber absolutamente todo de ti, porque a pesar de haberte conocido ayer, siento que eres el amor de mi vida —sí que era confianzudo a tal grado de confesarle lo que sentía, notó que Sora se sorprendió, hasta podría jurar que la chica se espantó—. No era mi intención asustarte, sólo que es difícil de explicar… es como amor a primera vista, yo no creía en eso hasta que te conocí… Ay que estoy haciendo —él también se puso muy incomodo por ser tan directo que empezó a tartamudear, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara una carcajada.

—Y-yo también me sentí así, me gustaste desde el primer momento que te vi… —la joven miraba a todas partes menos a los ojos de Tai—. Sólo que yo no soy tan espontanea como tú y decir lo que siento…

—Forma parte de tu encanto… Sora, eres muy bonita y me gustas, y al saber que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, me dan ganas de subirme a la mesa y gritar —Sora sonrió, pero cuando vio que el chico estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ella se sintió incomoda—. Lo haría sino hubiera tanta gente aquí, lo único que hago es llamar al mesero —tranquilizó el joven castaño esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Se percató que la cafetería era famosa por lo detallistas que eran en los dibujos sobre los cafés. Tai se levantó con el pretexto de ir al baño, pero en realidad, detuvo al mesero.

El castaño le pidió al mesero que en el café de Sora, dibujaran una rosa. Cuando la pelirroja vio el detalle se sentía muy feliz.

—Lo bueno de esta rosa, es que la puedes probar sin ser rara —dijo Tai, logrando hacer que la chica sonriera.

La sonrisa de Sora era simplemente mágica, lograba hacer que él sintiera maripositas en el estómago y que todo lo malo del mundo desapareciera. Quedaba todo embobado, simplemente lo desarmaba con esa hermosa sonrisa y aquella carita de ángel que ella tenía.

—Será muy apresurado, pero siento que te amo —confesó el castaño, tomando la mano de la chica y besándola con mucha sutileza.

Olía tan bien, era un aroma que lo volvió loco al instante.

—Oh Tai, eres tan dulce… pero eso de amar ¿no crees que si es muy apresurado? —Sora le sonrió.

—Sí lo es, ¿pero qué tal si mañana me muero y no te lo dije antes? —notó que aquello alarmó a la pelirroja—. Eres la chica de mis sueños, y aunque apenas anoche te conocí, créeme que me has enamorado por completo.

—Yo me siento muy bien a tu lado y he de confesar que me pones algo nerviosa —la chica se sonrojo, haciendo que Tai se enterneciera.

—Y tú a mí, aunque no lo parezca, quiero que te sientas segura conmigo —el chico sonrío, se acercó a la pelirroja.

La besó suavemente, con mucha delicadeza y notó como se tensaron los labios de la chica y ella se estremeció. Cuando se alejó de ella, la muchacha se veía muy apenada.

—Lo siento, es que… es que nunca he besado a nadie —confesó la chica.

Tai abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendidísimo, cómo era posible que una chica tan bella no haya tenido novio y mucho menos haber besado. Pero luego su sorpresa se transformó en alegría, él era el primero, el hombre más afortunado del planeta por ser el primero y ojala Dios padre todo poderoso el único en haber probado esos labios tan dulces y suaves.

—Eres tan hermosa Sora… en serio, te amo —no podía resistirse a esos inocentes labios, besándola otra vez.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Mimi y Matt caminaban por las calles de Londres sin prestar atención a la gente empezaba a sacar sus paraguas, ni se percataron que empezaba a caer gotas de lluvia, hasta que una gotita helada cayó sobre la nariz de Mimi, haciendo que la castaña se estremeciera. Ya estaba lloviendo con más intensidad, obligando a los jóvenes refugiarse en una de tantas tiendas.

—Que curioso, termínanos en una cafetería, lo malo es que ya no está Tai quien nos iba a invitar el café —observó la castaña al ver el lugar.

—No importa, de todas formas yo iba a acabar pagando —confesó Matt.

Mimi volteó a verlo y le sonrió. Estaba lloviendo y nada caería mejor que un café o chocolate humeante acompañado de un trozo de pastel. Matt caballerosamente alejó la silla de la mesa para que Mimi se sentara, en seguida él se sentó frente a ella. El mesero apareció enseguida, al parecer la bella pareja que acababa de entrar no pasaba desapercibida.

Él pidió un café y ella una malteada de bombón asado.

—Pero hace frío —dijo Matt algo sorprendido.

—Sí, pero se me antojo —respondió la castaña—. Está bien, me trae un chocolate con crema y bombón.

La lluvia no cedía y había dejado atrapados a la pareja de Mimi y Matt en una cafetería, al igual que a la pareja de Tai y Sora, quien a pesar de que se quejaban del tiempo, no les perjudicaba en nada, era pretexto perfecto para pasar más tiempo con quien les gustaba.

—Entonces mañana te vas —Matt bajó la mirada se notaba algo triste.

—Sí, mañana temprano sale mi vuelo —suspiró con nostalgia la chica—. La verdad es que no quiero irme, pero… pero yo vine a Londres gracias a un concurso porque si fuera por mí, nunca lo conozco, yo no tengo tanto dinero para vivir aquí.

—Sí, te entiendo, Londres es precioso, pero también se necesita dinero para sobrevivir aquí —añadió el rubio que tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Y qué hay de ti, te he contado todo sobre mí.

Matt sonrió, empezó a contar sobre sus gustos, la música era su mundo y que fue una suerte que los integrantes de los Good Bad Boys fueran al bar donde ellos tocaban y que les haya gustado su música, por eso abrieron el concierto en Londres.

—Entonces fue cosa de suerte estar aquí… —Mimi le puso un poco de crema en la nariz del chico.

—No, suerte fue haberte conocido, Mimi yo… yo siento que te conozco —Matt puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Mimi para luego jalarla y quedar lo más cerca posible de ella.

El muchacho tocó con su punta de nariz la de Mimi, curiosamente poniéndole la crema a ella.

—Yo he soñado contigo —confesó Mimi, mirando fijamente los ojos azules del chico, logrando captar el reflejo de su rostro en ellos.

—Yo también, Mimi, estás presente en mis sueños todas las noches y es hermoso tenerte conmigo —no pudo más, acercó a la chica de tal manera de que sus labios rozaran—, y lo que no he podido hacer en mis sueños, lo haré ahora —al fin el sueño más anhelado y que por culpa del maldito despertador nunca se realizaba. Besar los labios de aquella bella chica castaña.

Mimi por dentro se estaba muriendo de emoción, podía sentir algo caliente recorrerle cada milímetro de su ser, podría saltar de gusto pero también los nervios que la dejaron congelada. Ni modo, tenía que resignarse a ser besada. Cerró los ojos como niña esperando su más deseado regalo de cumpleaños.

—Se informa a todos las personas que se queden en sus casas y se mantengan muy bien abrigas, debido a una tormenta de nieve que se aproxima, para las personas que piensan viajar el día de mañana le informamos que los vuelos serán cancelados hasta nuevo aviso, en otras noticias… —Mimi volteó por inercia a ver el noticiero, haciendo que Matt cayera sobre la mesa.

—No puede ser… me quedaré más días en Londres… ¡Qué padre! —esta vez sí saltó, todavía no se había percatado que dejó a Matt con las ganas de besarla.

Maldición y triple maldición, Matt estaba enojado porque siempre había sido x o y motivo el cuál interrumpía el sueño justo donde iba a besar a Mimi, pero esta vez, había sido la misma Mimi quien estropeó el beso.

No podía molestarse con ella, se veía tan entusiasmada por quedarse más tiempo en Londres.

—Perdón, es que yo no me quería ir de Londres, sería como dejar parte de mi vida —se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se apenó.

—¿De tu vida? Pero tienes dos o tres días aquí —Matt no entendía.

—Es que eso significaría dejarte a ti… claro que tendría que irme a un hotel más económico pero… —se quedó callada, no se lo esperaba, Matt la había interrumpido callando su boca con un beso.

Se dejó llevar, sintió calor y frío a la vez, era una sensación única, le estremeció sentir los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, como ese inocente beso se estaba consumiendo poco a poco pero ella lo evitó, siendo esta vez quien tomó el rostro de Matt y haciendo que el beso se tornara más intenso. Ya no era sentir los labios sobre sus labios, sino sentirlos más de ella, más de su propiedad. Lo mismo pasaba con Matt, lo estaba volviendo loco, el frío ya no si sentía en su cuerpo, sentía algo más, pero se detuvieron a tomar aire.

—Perdón —se disculpó Mimi, toda roja de la vergüenza—. Me deje llevar por la ganas que siempre he tenido de besarte en mis sueños y nunca sucede.

Al rubio le dio pena admitir eso, pues le pasaba exactamente lo mismo, siempre sonaba el despertador. Se dedicó a escuchar los sueños que ella tenía con él y aunque fuera una escalofriante que se trataran de los mismos sueños que él tenía con ella, resultaba muy hermoso saber que se conocieron por medio de los sueños.

—Tal vez te vi en una foto, por internet, ¿tienen página oficial? —interrogó Mimi que estaba comiendo un poco de su pastel de selva negra.

—No, pero si me conocieras por medio de una foto, ¿entonces cómo es que yo te conocí a ti? No recuerdo haberte visto en una red social.

—Y ni creo que me vieras en una red social, porque no tengo mucho tiempo para mí, mi trabajo resulta agotador —respondió la castaña, dándole a probar su pastel a Matt.

—Cómo sea, el punto es que terminamos conociendo y pues que eres la chica de mis sueños —Matt se veía feliz.

La tormenta no cedía y el celular de Mimi sonó era Sora quien la llamó para preguntarle donde se encontraba, la castaña le dijo el nombre y Sora quedó en ir por ella en media hora.

—No quiero que se acabe este día —Matt tomó las manos de la Mimi y las besó.

—Yo tampoco —volvieron a besarse.

Sora bajó de un taxi muy bonito, se trataba de un auto clásico y entró al lugar, llamando a Mimi y Matt. En el taxi estaba Tai. Mimi escuchó a Sora darle una dirección desconocida al chofer.

—A dónde vamos Sora —interrogó Mimi.

—Cuando lleguemos lo sabrás —Sora guiñó un ojo y luego volteó a ver a Tai, los dos sonrieron con complicidad.

La castaña y Matt sólo se miraron entre sí, ignorando lo que planeaban sus amigos. Pero a Mimi se le dibujó una sonrisa picara al ver que Tai rodeó con su brazo el cuello de su amiga. Entonces Sora y Tai se la habían pasado igual que ella con Matt.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! cómo están? cómo se la pasan en sus vacaciones? Espero que muy bien y que las disfruten sobre todo para quienes tienen dos semanas de merecidos días de descanso, disfrutenlas por mí, ya que el lunes entro a clases ¬¬ en fin, aproveche mi semana de descanso para escribir porque antes no me dio nada de tiempo U.U lamento mucho el retraso.**

**Muchisimas gracias por su valioso tiempo dedicado a esta historia, gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen =) **

**Eri-shii: Hola linda, muchisimas gracias por tu review, y deseo que este capi te haya gustado =) **

**sakatomo-kirumi: Hola linda, gracias por tu review, me hace muy feliz saber que mejoré aunque sea una pizca, pero poco a poco se va mejorando no?, espero seguir con tu apoyo con está historia, yo no conozco ese lugar pero por las películas veo que precioso. Gracias linda. **

**shun K75: Hola! me siento alagada que te haya gustado la historia y te inspire a hacer la tuya, primero que nada, felicidades por animarte a escribir una historia, gracias! **

**Minami Tomoeda: Hola linda! Primero que nada, agradecerte tu review, me hacen muy feliz n.n y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho. **

**mimatoxlove: Hola linda! gracias por tu review y sí, fue muy latoso en esa ocasión no poder actualizar ¬¬ pero bueno, eso ya pasó y ahora FF vuelve a la normalidad =) **

**-darkwitch: Hola linda! pues muchisimas gracias, jejeje, espero que te siga gustando el fic n.n **

**Romanticexpression: Hola linda! que bueno que hayas resurgido de las cenizas como un ave fenix =D gracias por tu review n.n espero que te siga gustando la historia n.n**

**Muchisisisisisimas gracias a todas y a todos, por su apoyo, su tiempo y sus comentarios, me hacen muy feliz, y me motivan para no dejar de escribir. **

**Besitos y abrazos para todos. **

**Espero actualizar dentro de poco, al menos esta historia y darle fin, porque serán 5 capítulos. **

**Se despide con un beso y un abrazo y**

**muchisimo cariño:**

**XANHEX  
**


	4. Decisiones

**Disclaimer: **Digimon no es de mi propiedad. La historia aquí presentada es con fines de entretenimiento, no de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo IV **

**Decisiones**

Mimi se quedó dormida sobre el hombro de Matt, así como Tai dormitaba sobre el hombro de Sora, los dos jóvenes despiertos compartieron una mirada y una sonrisa. Llegaron a una zona evidentemente rica. A pesar de la lluvia el joven rubio logró distinguir que unas enormes puertas se abrían para darle pasó al auto. Había un largo camino, pero en el trayecto vio que había muchos árboles cómo si se tratara de un bosque, más adelante, pasaron un pequeño puente donde vio fluir un arroyo, para luego adentrar a un jardín, el más hermoso y grande que haya visto jamás. Al final del camino, el taxi se detuvo frente a una enorme y bella mansión. El chofer del taxi ayudó a bajar las maletas, Matt sutilmente (con un coscorrón) despertó a Tai, pero a Mimi la cargó, mientras que su amigo sostenía la sombrilla. Mimi parecía un ángel mientras dormía, eso dejó más impactado al rubio que el mismo lugar al que acababan de llegar.

Sora señaló una habitación para recostar a su amiga, Matt con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si Mimi fuera hecha del más delicado cristal del mundo, colocó a la castaña, quien hasta se acurrucó más y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de lo más angelical.

Tai no había cerrado la boca desde que entraron, en esa casa cabían unas diez, no unas treinta veces su departamento y el de Matt juntos. Era increíblemente grande ese lugar, todo en acabados muy finos. No dejaba de ver cada rincón de la casa, caminó hasta que llegó a donde se encontraba la chimenea, era un lugar muy cómodo, espacioso y calentito porque la chimenea estaba prendida y entonces vio una foto de Sora cuando era un poco más joven acompañada de una anciana.

—Es mi abuela —dijo Sora que estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, tenía los brazos cruzados y miraba fijamente a la chimenea. La pelirroja caminó hacia el moreno.

—¿Y dónde está? Me encantaría conocerla —respondió Tai sonriente—. Por cierto te veías hermosa, bueno, en sí, te sigues viendo preciosa —Tai echó un mechón del rojo cabello de Sora tras de la oreja.

—Está en Suiza en estos momentos —Sora sonrió por el noble gesto de Tai—. Le encanta ir a tomar chocolate allí.

—He oído que es el mejor chocolate del mundo y es delicioso… —los castaños ojos de Tai se enfocaron en los labios de Sora—, así como tu boca.

Tai besó los labios de Sora con mucha ternura, pero por el calor del ambiente, aquel beso se tornó más posesivo. Las manos de Tai se dirigieron a la cintura de la chica, y la empujó más hacia él.

—Me vuelves loco… —confesó el chico que sólo se separó de los labios para decirle eso y luego volver a poseerlos.

Sora no estaba muy tranquila, aquel beso tuvo efectos en ella, unos que empezaban a hacerle perder su voluntad y seguir.

Tocaron a la puerta, interrumpiendo el apasionado momento. Se tratada de la servidumbre que llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente.

—Con permiso —dijo la sirvienta, saliendo de la habitación.

Sora estaba apenadísima, toda roja por la vergüenza, pero no era la única, también Tai lo estaba.

—Perdón… no tenía la intención de hacer algo así tan rápido, perdón, en serio que lo siento mucho, yo no haré algo que tú no quieras…

—No te preocupes, pero es verdad, es muy rápido, apenas nos conocimos y… no está bien —respondió Sora.

—Lo siento, pero suelo hacer las cosas como las siento… no lo puedo controlar y menos contigo. Sora, en el momento que te vi, sentí que mi corazón estallaba y no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo segundo. —Tai sujeto a la pelirroja por los hombros con sutileza mientras la veía con unos ojos llenos de sinceridad que conmovieron a la pelirroja.

Sora bajó la mirada, se entristeció ligeramente.

—Tai, yo no puedo responder tan rápido a tus sentimientos, apenas lo estoy aceptando que yo sienta esto por alguien… me gustas Tai pero yo no podía decirte… —la chica levantó la mirada por un segundo, sus ojos brillaban como el fuego encendido en la chimenea, pero no tardó mucho en volver a bajar la mirada—. Yo no podría decirte lo que tú me dijiste en la cafetería.

—Y no es necesario que lo digas —Tai puso su mano en la barbilla de la chica y alzó su rostro, obligándola a que lo viera—. Con sólo ver tu mirada, sé que sientes exactamente lo mismo que yo. Sora, te amo —volvió a probar los dulces y tiernos labios de Sora.

El corazón de Sora dio un vuelco y realmente sentía que algo por Tai estaba creciendo dentro de ella, algo que la hacía sentir la mujer más afortunada del mundo, la más bella del universo, única. ¿Era ese amor que no se atrevía decirlo?

* * *

Mientras en otra habitación, el rubio de ojos azules velaba el sueño de la castaña que dormía plácidamente. Simplemente era encantador verla respirar tan tranquilamente, ver cómo cada respiro que ella liberaba era como un regalo de la vida. Entonces sucedió algo más hermoso, la vio despertarse, cómo abría con lentitud esos bellos ojos acaramelados, se incorporaba torpemente y se frotaba con su dorso de la mano sus ojos.

—Eres preciosa —escuchó la voz de Matt, entonces lo vio, él estaba ahí.

Ella rápidamente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y liberó algunas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué lloras? —interrogó el ojiazul, desconcertado por la reacción de la chica.

—Porque estoy feliz, después de todo no se trataba de un sueño y que sí es cierto el hecho de conocerte al fin —lo soltó para tomar con ambas manos la cara del muchacho y jalarlo hacia ella para besarlo—. Te amo.

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado cientos de veces, varias de ellas de fans enloquecidas que lo esperaban tras bambalinas y sin previo aviso le planteaban un beso, otras veces de sus novias, y otras más de chicas que apenas conocía que sin pena alguna se lo decían nada más de verlo. Pero estás habían sido las primeras palabras que hicieron que el corazón le dieran un vuelco de emoción. Eran algo apresuradas, pero sentía conocer a Mimi desde hace mucho tiempo, no sólo por los sueños, sino como si fueran almas gemelas.

Tardó en responder, no se percató que había desviado su mirada a la nada y que la castaña esperaba a que él dijera una respuesta.

—Creo que te asuste, siento haber sido tan…

—No, está bien, yo también siento algo muy profundo cuando estoy contigo y creo que es amor… no, no creo, es amor —esta vez fue Matt quien besó a la chica.

Los dos se acostaron sobre la cama, besándose tiernamente, cuando se separaban, no se decían nada, sólo se miraban fijamente a los ojos, los cuales denotaban mucho amor, ella sonrió haciendo que Matt volviera a besarla.

Tocaron a la puerta y era la servidumbre con dos tazas de chocolate. La sirvienta salió y ellos se levantaron para tomar el rico chocolate.

—¿Y dónde estamos? —preguntó la castaña.

—Es la casa de Sora —respondió Matt quien disfrutaba de su chocolate.

Mimi casi escupe el chocolate a la cara de Matt, terminó atragantándose.

—¿No lo sabías? —Matt le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a la chica que no dejaba de toser.

—Pues llevamos dos días como amigas, bueno, ni sé porque me sorprendo, Sora como te dije, es hija de un magnate de Nueva York, pero jamás pensé que tuviera una casa que más bien parece castillo aquí en Londres… vaya, espero que por ser multimillonaria nadie quiera aprovecharse de ella, porque entonces me van a conocer, soy capaz de sacar ojos si la hieren.

—Sí lo dices por Tai, déjame decirte que él es el chico más desinteresado del planeta, él sólo tiene 3 intereses en la vida: Dormir, Comer y futbol… ah sí, también ser un gorrón y creo que ahora, Sora forma parte de sus más grandes intereses, hasta podría decir que es la número uno… con razón no dejaba de escuchar Sora en la noche —Matt se quedó callado al recordar que había dormido junto a su amigo.

—Lo sé, Tai no es malo, me di cuenta de eso desde el momento que lo vi… muchos me dicen que tengo un don, porque por medio de las miradas me doy cuenta cuando una persona es malintencionada y cuando no lo es —comentó Mimi.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y que ves en mi mirada, soy mal intencionado? —retó el rubio, acercándose a la castaña.

—Veo que me vuelves loca con esos hermosos ojos azules, que los odio porque sólo hacen que te sueñe noche con noche y sólo quiera estar cerca de ti porque te amo —respondió la castaña que se lanzó sobre el chico.

Los dos cayeron al suelo, él acostado y ella encima de él, arrodillada y apoyada de sus manos, Matt sonrió con malicia y le hizo cosquillas para que ella perdiera el equilibrio, cosa que funcionó al instante a la vez que Mimi se partía de la risa. Ahora era él quien aprisionaba a la castaña. Ella intentó a hacerle cosquillas pero no funcionó.

—¡Insensible! —le exclamó ella, frunciendo el ceño por no lograr su cometido.

—Sólo es poder mental —expuso el rubio con cierta arrogancia.

Entonces ella empezó a jugar en el cuello del chico, sin querer él empezó a carcajearse. ¡Bingo! Había encontrado una zona que el rubio no podía controlar.

—¿Poder mental? —se burló Mimi, sin piedad atacó con cosquillas al rubio.

Tai y Sora que se dirigían a la habitación, se detuvieron antes de tocar, escucharon muchas risas, a Tai se le dibujó una sonrisa picara.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? —preguntó malintencionadamente el muchacho.

A Sora las mejillas se le encendieron, se llevó su mano al pecho, temerosa a tocar.

Sin previo aviso, Tai entró a la habitación para sorprender a su amigo y a la castaña, para verlos muertos de la risa y cómo los dos se atacaban con cosquillas.

—¡Ataque de cosquillas! —exclamaron al unísono Matt y Mimi.

—¡¿Eh?

Matt jaló a Sora y Mimi a Tai, empezando a hacerles cosquillas. Tai era mucho más sensible que nadie, Sora empezaba a divertirse haciéndole cosquillas al castaño, así como él a ella, lo mismo pasaba con Matt y Mimi. Se la pasaron la mitad de la noche riéndose y jurándose entre ellos que no volverían a hacerse cosquillas entre sí, pero no tardaban ni tres minutos para comenzar otro ataque.

Terminaron muertos por las cosquillas, así que se quedaron a dormir en la misma habitación, sobre la alfombra. Mimi uso el brazo de Matt como almohada y éste feliz de tenerla en sus brazos. Sora se durmió sobre el pecho de Tai.

—Son bellísimas —susurró Tai.

—Ni que lo digas —corroboró Matt, admirando a Mimi dormir—. Podría verla así toda mi vida y no cansarme.

—Yo podría morir mil veces por tan sólo verla respirar —Tai volvía acomodar un mechón de cabello de Sora, y ella se estremeció ligeramente, sonriendo.

—¿Desde cuándo tan romántico? —le preguntó Matt.

—¿Qué? Yo también tengo mi corazoncito, aunque ahora le pertenece a esta bella pelirroja —el castaño dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Matt se quedó callado y sonrió. Era verdad, el amor te volvía idiota y él ya lo estaba con tan sólo saber que la chica de sus sueños, estaba justo en ese momento, durmiendo a su lado, en sus brazos. No pudo más y le dio un beso en la frente.

* * *

Como había diagnosticado en las noticias, al día siguiente amaneció nevando, dejando ya una capa blanca sobre el suelo. Mimi llamó a sus amigas para avisarles lo que estaba pasando, se puso como tomate cuando Yolei le contó todo lo que había hecho con Ken.

—¿En serio es posible hacer eso? —interrogó con curiosidad.

Yolei le afirmó que sí y aquello causó que Mimi se pusiera todavía más roja, pues la pelimorada fue muy detallista.

Volvió a su color natural, el blanco al escuchar a Kari quien se escuchaba emocionadísima porque había conocido a un chico en la universidad, de nombre TK y que era muy lindo con ella.

—Al parecer es amor a primera vista —le dijo Mimi por teléfono.

Al oír el sí en un grito, supo que su queridísima amiga y casi hermana estaba enamorada de aquel chico, sí la conocía tan bien, era tan transparente como el agua de manantial.

Quería decirle a Kari y Yolei todo lo que había pasado en Londres, pero eso le llevaría horas y más horas pero seguramente la tarifa de la llamada llegaría hasta las nubes y no contaba con tanto para pagar, así que prefirió callar y contarles todo a su regreso, nada que un buen café para los chismes. Después de platicar con ellas, se sintió muy bien, las extrañaba muchísimo y ahora tras escuchar su voz, era como estar con ellas.

—Sora… respecto al trabajo… seguro que me descontaras los días que no vaya, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Mimi cuando encontró un momento oportuno para hablar con Sora, ya que la pelirroja se la pasaba todo el tiempo con Tai y ella con Matt.

—Claro —respondió Sora con mucha seriedad, a Mimi le cambió el semblante, se veía muy asustada—, claro que no, ya hable a la oficina y avise de las circunstancias, así que no te preocupes, todo lo contrario, te subiré el sueldo.

—Oye, pero no tienes que hacer eso, no porque yo sea tu amiga significa que ahora me darás preferencia —le reprochó la castaña.

—No, claro que no, perdón Mimi, pero en la oficina seguiré siendo tu jefa, fuera de ella, seré tu amiga. Además, el aumento del sueldo te lo mereces desde hace tres meses, sólo que no quería dártelo porque me caías mal —confesó la pelirroja, enseñándole la lengua.

Mimi se quedó por unos minutos perpleja con los ojos y boca bien abiertos.

—Serás una desgraciada —expresó Mimi, molesta, pero luego sonrió—. No importa, créeme que es mejor que lo des ahora, porque si me lo hubieras dado desde hace tres meses, ya no tendría nada de ese dinero… por cierto, ¿me puedes dar un adelanto? Es que creo que sobregiré mis tarjetas con mis compras y…

—Ah, no te preocupes, Mimi, ya pedí que hicieran una transferencia a tus tarjetas, no te cobraran más intereses de lo debido, ah sí y no es un adelanto, tómalo como un agradecimiento de mi parte por haberme invitado al concierto y haber conocido a Tai —en la mirada de Sora se reflejaba el amor que sentía por el castaño.

—Gracias —Mimi abrazó con mucho cariño a Sora—. Pero tengo una pregunta, tú siendo una de las chicas más ricas de Nueva York, teniendo esta mansión en Londres, ¿no podías pagarte unos simples boletos de un concierto de los Good Bad Boys?

—Fue por mi padre, cuando los iba a comprar, él me dijo que mi tiempo de adolescente se había acabado que ya era una mujer madura con responsabilidades y cosas realmente importantes que hacer en vez de asistir a un tonto concierto para tontas pubertas —Mimi se arrepintió de haberle preguntado pues Sora inmediatamente se puso triste.

—Lo siento —Mimi tomó las manos de la chica para que Sora la viera a los ojos—. Entonces yo soy una tonta puberta —logró que Sora esbozara una sonrisa—. Tu padre es muy duro contigo, tu adolescencia no la disfrutaste, en sí, no has disfrutado tu vida por todas las responsabilidades que él te ha echado encima y no es justo, estás a tiempo de hacer lo que deseas y ser lo que quieres, sino al rato él va a terminar decidiendo con quién te vas a casar y hasta los años que vas a vivir, no lo permitas Sora, no hagas que tu vida sea para tu padre, has que tu vida, sea tu vida de verdad.

—Tienes razón, creo que él no aceptaría a Tai en mi vida… tengo miedo Mimi, porque yo empiezo a sentir algo muy fuerte por Tai y yo no tengo la fuerza ni el valor para enfrentar a mi padre —confesó Sora a punto de llorar.

—Mis padres tampoco aceptaron mis gustos, ¿por qué crees que ellos viven en California? A la fuerza querían que yo fuera doctora, y créeme si hubiera hecho lo que ellos querían, seguro ahora tendría encima miles de años en la cárcel por matar a tantas personas, sería algo así como asesina serial. Me independice, el departamento donde yo vivo, me lo obsequió un tío que se fue a vivir a Canadá con su esposa porque él me apoyó, él siempre me dijo: sé lo que quieres ser, así sea una vagabunda, sé una vagabunda… bueno, creo que eso lo dijo cuando me caí en un basurero, no preguntes porqué. El punto es que, hay veces que no puedes darle gusto a nadie y jamás se lo darás si tu intención es esa, darle el gusto a todos, menos a ti. Sí a nadie más le convence como eres, es muy su problema, pero tú estás bien así y alguien te aceptará, tarde o temprano. Sora, en algunas ocasiones he visto que estás ojeando revistas de moda y que luego las escondes bajó un montón de papeles y sobre todo cuando viene tu padre a checar que todo marche bien, te pones nerviosa y en cuanto él sale, tu humor se pone de los mil demonios y nosotras pagamos el pato… pero si mi intuición no me falla, a ti te gusta eso de la moda y deberías hacer eso.

—¿En verdad soy tan mala cuando me pongo de mal humor? —preguntó algo alarmada.

—¿Mala? Eso es poco, pareces el diablo hecho persona, una muy guapa por cierto —bromeó Mimi—. En serio, sí eres algo pesadita.

—Lo siento. Gracias Mimi por tus consejos, espero poder llevarlos a cabo.

—¿Esperar? No amiga, la palabra correcta es aplicar —corrigió Mimi.

No había platicado tan bien, Sora supo que los padres de Mimi era una familia que si no bien era millonaria se encontraba muy bien económicamente, tanto como que fueran capaces de pagarle la mejor universidad del país para que ella estudiara medicina, pero como la castaña no quiso, ellos prácticamente la dejaron sin nada y con el dinero se compraron una casa en Malibú a la orilla del mar. Que tenía años sin verlos, pero no es porque la chica no quería, sino era porque ellos aún no aceptaban que Mimi los hubiera desobedecido, sin embargo, Mimi no les guardaba ningún rencor, eran sus padres a quien ella amaba de sobremanera pero que no estuvo dispuesta a que ellos manejaran sus amigos. Sora terminó admirándola, cómo es que ahora su mejor amiga de la nada salió adelante, hizo su carrera gracias a muchos esfuerzos, pero con su forma de ser se había ganado la amistad de muchos que la apoyaron y alentaron para que no se rindiera.

Después de su larga platica, Matt junto con Tai entraron.

—Como las vimos muy ocupadas platicando, nos fuimos a la biblioteca a leer un buen libro —dijo Tai dándose mucha importancia.

—Tú sólo abrirías un libro si tu vida dependiera de ello —quemó Matt, mirándolo con reprobación—. Lo que realmente pasó es que veníamos aquí para dejarles los cafés, pero como las vimos muy entretenidas platicando, no queríamos estorbar y nos fuimos a ver televisión de ahí a jugar tenis de mesa.

—Que lindos son —Mimi amó más a Matt por ser sincero y darle espacio para ella y su amiga.

—¿En serio no te gusta leer? —interrogó Sora curiosa.

—Bueno, bien lo dijo aquí mi buen amigo Matt —Tai fulminó con su mirada al rubio—, sólo los leo si mi vida depende de ello, o sea, mis calificaciones, pero afortunadamente, desde que salí de la universidad ya no he necesitado de ningún libro… bueno, sólo uno pero es privado —se acercó al oído de Sora y le susurró algo que puso a la chica toda colorada incluso más que su cabello.

—¡Tai! —exclamó la chica que se echó aire con su mano.

—¿Cuál libro? —preguntó con inocencia Mimi que ladeó la cabeza.

—Ven linda, tus castos oídos no deben de escuchar al pervertido de Tai, mejor vamos a la sala, están pasando una película muy hermosa, Titanic, creo —Matt le había puesto sus manos sobre las orejas de Mimi y la guió hacia la salida, mirando acusadoramente a Tai.

—¿Cuál? —Mimi no había escuchado a Matt, pero no opuso resistencia al irse con él.

—Bueno, ahora que no están, ¿quieres hablar sobre el libro que te dije o te enseño lo que he aprendido de él? —bromeó Tai, adoraba poner colorada a Sora.

* * *

Mientras veían la película, los dos bien acarameladitos, Matt recibió una llamada que lo hizo saltar de gusto.

—Vamos a abrir el concierto de los Good Bad Boys durante los próximos trece meses —exclamó Matt que invitó a Mimi a saltar con él.

—¿En serio? ¡Ah felicidades, amor! —Mimi estaba tan emocionada como él, era como si ella fuera Matt.

Mimi brincó con él, era una noticia estupenda, seguro dentro de poco, los Teen Wolfs serían escuchados por miles de personas y al igual que ellas y el resto de los que asistieron al concierto, quedarían encantados y serían un grupo tan famosos como los GBB.

—¡Qué felicidad! —Mimi le dio un beso—. Eso y más merecen, todos sus años de esfuerzos, al fin dándoles frutos.

—Yo estoy más que feliz, mi sueño esta a un paso más de volverse realidad, volvernos un grupo famoso que guste de nuestra música —los ojos de Matt destellaban un brillo muy especial.

La tormenta de nieve sólo duró unas horas y en las noticias afirmaron que los vuelos se reanudarían al día siguiente a partir de las doce de la tarde, hecho que entristeció a Mimi y que no tardó nada en ponerse a llorar sobre el pecho de Matt.

—No, no quiero irme, de verdad que me gusta estar aquí —confesó la castaña.

—¿Te gusta estar aquí? —preguntó Matt, algo desilusionado.

—No lo digo por Londres, sino por ti, me gusta estar aquí, junto a ti, entre tus brazos, con mi cabeza sobre tu pecho y escuchando cada latido de tu corazón… no quiero dejarte… —no pudo más y lloró con más fuerza.

Matt le acarició la cabeza, él tampoco quería que ella se fuera y para colmo hacía pocas horas sus amigos de la banda le habían dado la noticia de haber firmado un contrato muy importante para ellos, en su momento no le tomó nada de importancia a las capsulas que le fueron mencionadas, el hecho de que si no cumplían serían demandados por una cantidad que ni en sueños tenían, al igual que no sólo era su sueño de hacerse conocer en Europa sino también de los de la banda, no podía defraudarlos. ¿Qué debía hacer?

* * *

Mimi estaba en su habitación, recordando todo lo que había vivido esos días, fueron los mejores de su vida y debía de partir al día siguiente, yéndose desde temprano de la casa de Sora para llegar justo a tiempo al aeropuerto, no podía darse el lujo de perder el vuelo, aunque le doliera, tenía una vida en Nueva York, su trabajo, sus amigas pero no lo tenía a él.

—¿Y sí empiezo de nuevo? —Se dijo la chica que miraba el oscuro cielo por el balcón—. Sólo es cuestión de venirme a vivir aquí, conseguir un empleo y listo. No tengo nada que perder, hablo perfectamente inglés, español y francés, sé de números, de finanzas, de administración, mercadotecnia y un poco de psicología, sin duda alguna soy un elemento valioso… Kari y Yolei, si tengo un buen sueldo podría visitarlas durante mis vacaciones, mis padres… bueno, creo que con ellos basta una llamada para que sepan que estoy bien… Matt… ¿pero qué tal si Matt se vuelve famoso y anda de un lugar para otro? No, importa, yo lo seguiré a donde quiera qué el vaya, yo puedo seguir adelante sin empleo, pero no sin él, de verdad lo amo más que a nada ni a nadie en este mundo…

Todo lo decía en voz alta para darse fuerza a sí misma y tomar una decisión definitiva.

Lo que no sabía es que Matt estaba escuchando tras la puerta.

Ella estaba dispuesta a dejar todo por él, pero él no era capaz de dejar todo por ella. No podía permitir que Mimi dejara un buen empleo, a sus mejores amigas, una vida perfecta sólo por él. Debía de hacer algo para evitar que eso sucediera.

Muy temprano, Sora entró a la habitación de la castaña, la pelirroja se veía muy contenta.

—Mimi, he tomado una decisión

—¿Cuál? —Mimi acababa de despertar, pero seguía en la cama.

—No voy a regresar a nueva York, me iré a París a estudiar diseño y Tai ira conmigo —dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Mimi terminó de despertarse.

—Sí, cómo me dijiste, no debo de esperar, sino debo hacerlo, así sea con o sin la aprobación de mi familia, haré mi vida, estudiaré lo que deseo y estaré con la persona que amo, aunque mi padre diga que me deshereda y todo eso, no me importa, porque el dinero que tengo es gracias a mi trabajo y con ése dinero puedo pagarme lo que quiera, no necesito nada de mis padres —Mimi notó el cambió en su amiga, vaya que amor podía todo.

—Me parece perfecto, amiga, muchas felicidades —la castaña la abrazó— ¿Y qué hay con la aseguradora?

—Tendrá otra jefa, la cual, todo el mundo la va a adorar.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién es? —interrogó con curiosidad.

—Tú Mimi,

—¿Y-yo? —se señaló aún incrédula.

—Sí, tú serás la nueva jefa, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Mejor sueldo, prestaciones inigualables, estacionamiento propio…

—Bueno, el estacionamiento no importa porque ni auto tengo —interrumpió Mimi.

—La aseguradora le entrega un auto para uso personal al jefe, en este caso, jefa, un espacioso departamento ubicado en el mejor lugar de la ciudad y tú sabes cuál es ese, seguro de vida para ti y tus familiares más las vacaciones que son el doble de días que el de cualquier empleado… y es que sé lo mucho que te gusta organizar a las personas, tienes el don de que le caes bien a todo el mundo, seguro serás le mejor jefa que ellos han tenido y tendrán en su vida. Mimi, sólo es que tú me digas sí, para que yo haga la llamada y hagan el cambió de inmediato, de tal forma de que en cuanto entre mañana a la oficina, no entraras como una empleada, sino como la jefa, y tendrás todo —Sora le tomó las manos, sonriente, esperando a que la chica dijera que sí.

Mimi estaba encantada, una oportunidad así, jamás se le presentaría en la vida, de esa forma le demostraría a sus papás que estudiar administración no era para ser uno más del montón y que ellos la aceptaran de nuevo. Estaba muy ilusionada con la idea.

—Sora, yo, bueno, sé que es algo que no se debe de pensar y decir sí al instante, pero me gustaría pensar mejor.

—Bueno, tienes tiempo, considerando que en nueva York es la una de la madrugada, no creo que estén despiertos y mucho menos las oficinas. De acuerdo Mimi, esperaré tu respuesta.

La castaña estaba muy agradecida con Sora, ¿pero y Matt?

* * *

Matt por su parte estaba enterado de todo gracias a Tai quien le dijo que Mimi tenía mucha suerte, ¿quién desaprovecharía una oportunidad como esa? Sólo una persona que aire en la cabeza. Aquello hizo pensar más a Matt, lo que escuchó anoche fue motivo suficiente para no pegar el ojo en toda la noche y ahora esto, sí le permitía que ella dejara esa gran oportunidad por estar con él, no se lo perdonaría, no era nada justo para ella. Diablos, estaba atado de manos y encadenado.

El rubio tocó a la puerta de Mimi, pasaban de las siete, hora que ella debía de estar lista para irse al aeropuerto.

—¿Por qué no te has ido? —le preguntó cortante Matt.

—Buenos días, primero, ¿no? —Mimi puso su mano sobre el pecho del rubio quien groseramente la retiró.

—Se te hará tarde, recuerda que tu vuelo sale en el primer avión a Nueva York y para tu fortuna, es el primero que saldrá.

—Matt, ¿qué te pasa? Parece que me estás corriendo… yo, no me quiero ir —Mimi estaba desconcertada por la frialdad de Matt.

—Oye, me la pase muy bien contigo, aunque yo esperaba a que pasara algo más, ¿tú sabes, no?

—No, no sé a qué te refieres —lo miraba fijamente, cómo era posible que cambiará tan radicalmente su actitud hacia ella.

—Ah no te hagas la inocente, ¿pues qué más va a ser? Lo que todo una estrella de rock quiere de una fan, acostarse con ella y ya —eso lo hizo ganador de una fuerte bofetada que le volteó la cara—. Pegas duro —la agarró de las manos y la besó a la fuerza, ella se resistió, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —estaba al borde las lágrimas, se veía desilusionada, aquello le partió el corazón al rubio, quería abrazarla y decirle que todo era mentira pero era la única manera de que ella no dejara todo por nada.

—Hey, si bien que te gustó, pero eres un hueso duro de roer y simplemente no cediste a mis encantos, simplemente me aburriste, dos días son muchos para mí… —cada palabra que salía de su boca le ardía, era como estar escupiendo veneno.

—Eres un desgraciado que sólo jugaste con mis sentimientos… ¡Maldito bastardo! —Mimi le dio una patada en la espinilla, le había dolido mucho pero no más de lo que le estaba causando al amor de su vida.

Lo sacó de la habitación a patadas. Tras cerrar las puertas, el indiferente, frío e intimidante Matt se desvaneció, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no creía de lo que fue capaz de hacer para no echarle a perder la vida a Mimi. Escuchaba los gritos desgarradores y el llanto de Mimi dentro de la habitación. Se alejó despacio, no podía soportar saber que él fue el causante de todo ese sufrimiento, pero sabía que ella lo iba a superar.

* * *

En cuestión de minutos, Mimi ya estaba con la maleta hecha y dispuesta a marcharse, Sora le dijo que fuera a desayunar pero la chica argumento que no tenía nada de hambre. Dejó a Sora y Tai desconcertados por que la castaña no permitió que la acompañaran al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué habrá pasado? —preguntó Sora, pues en la mañana había visto a una Mimi rebosante de alegría y ahora veía a una Mimi triste y enojada—. Bueno, hablaré para avisar el cambio de jefa en la oficina.

Mimi terminó aceptando la propuesta de Sora.

Tai le contó a Matt respecto a Mimi, pero el rubio ni se inmuto, se veía destrozado, y con los ojos rojos, no reaccionaba.

—¿Sabes qué pasó con Mimi? —le preguntó Tai.

—No echó a perder su vida por mi culpa —respondió Matt.

—¿Cómo? —no entendía lo que su amigo le dijo.

Tai era su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, desde niños se conocieron, hasta compartieron cuna, no podía ocultarle nada. Le contó lo que había escuchado en la noche, y luego lo que hizo en la mañana. Primero, Tai le reprendió y luego le dijo que lo entendía.

—Eres un verdadero imbécil, ¿qué chica está dispuesta a dejar todo por alguien? ¿Y tú lo que haces es alejarla más de ti? No pensé que fueras tan complicado, con decirle la verdad bastaba —regañó el moreno.

—Mimi es terca, no hubiera aceptado… además, no creo que hubiera soportado el ritmo de estar en un lugar y luego en otro… mientras que allá en Nueva York tiene una vida por delante, un futuro brillante asegurado…

—Eres el imbécil más grande que ha pisado la tierra. Sólo le hubieras dicho, acepta la propuesta de Sora, yo iré a verte cada vez que pueda y una vez que termine el contrato voy a buscarte, pero no, al señor imbécil se le ocurre decirle un montón de barbaries destrozando el pobre, inocente y sincero corazón que lo único que hizo, fue darte tus mejores días de tu vida.

—Sí de algo sirve, me siento fatal…

—Pues no mucho, porque créeme, ella se siente peor que tú, ella se ve que te ama y tú con tus estúpidas ideas de alejarla la hiciste sentir peor que una rata, en serio eres un imbécil —Tai no se veía nada de acuerdo por lo que Matt hizo.

—¡Imbécil! —Sora le propinó una bofetada bien dada al rubio, pues la chica había escuchado la conversación—. ¿Qué no tienes tacto?

Tai por reacción se puso la mano sobre su mejilla, hasta a él le había dolido, se sorprendió que Matt no se hubiera inmutado por la bofetada.

—¡Lo que pasa es que eres un egoísta! ¿Cómo es que Mimi se pudo enamorar de un imbécil cómo tú? —Sora se veía enojadísima, parecía que iba a sacar humo.

—Y-yo me siento el peor hombre del mundo —confesó Matt, no podía evitar llorar.

—Y no es para menos —apoyó Tai.

Sora vio el reloj de pulsera.

—Si amas a Mimi y estás dispuesto a todo, debes de decirle toda la verdad —le dijo Sora, jalando al rubio.

* * *

Mimi se encontraba ya en el aeropuerto, sólo esperando a que anunciara que ya podían abordar el avión con destino a Nueva York, ya no quería saber nada de Londres, ni de los Good Bad Boys, ni los Teen Wolves, de Matt ni mucho menos del chico de sus sueños, sólo anhelaba con llegar a casa, tirarse sobre su cama y ahogar sus gritos con la almohada para luego cuando estuviera un poco calmada ir a la cocina y comerse los litros necesarios de helado mientras veía una película triste y llorar todavía más, hasta que sus ojos quedaran secos. Sólo eso quería hacer. Estaba muy mal, las personas que se acercaban a pedirle la hora ella les contestaba de mala manera hasta grosera se portaba, alejándolas. Al fin anunciaron que debían de abordar el avión, estaba ansiosa por subirlo.

Se sentó al lado de la ventanilla y no volteó a ver a nadie, sólo miraba los rastros de nieve que la tormenta había dejado para luego ver sólo las nubes. Nada le regresaría esa sonrisa, hasta sentía que iba a ser la peor jefa que la aseguradora iba a tener.

—Perdón, ¿puedo sentarme? —escuchó al alguien, simplemente no contestó.

Una rosa bajo su nariz, obligándola a voltear, se encontró con unos bellos ojos azules, algo rojos e hinchados, se veía que habían llorado mucho, justo como ella los tenía.

—¡Matt! —exclamó al reconocerlo.

—Espero que no me quieras tirar desde el avión, no tengo paracaídas —trató de bromar el chico, su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba estupefacta.

—Pedirte perdón por mi estúpido comportamiento de la mañana… no pensé claro y cometí el peor error de mi vida… Mimi, perdóname, lo que te dije, no lo sentía, cada palabra que decía, me hería muchísimo, soy un imbécil como dice Tai y Sora.

—Me destrozaste, me hiciste pedazos, ¿y quieres que te perdone? —Mimi estaba al borde del llanto de nuevo.

—Sí, bueno no, bueno, sí quiero que me perdones, pero si tú no quieres, está bien, pero te diré que no dejaré de pelear hasta conseguir ese perdón, pero antes debes de escucharme por favor, el vuelo dura mucho…

—Me dijiste que sólo querías acostarte conmigo y que fui aburrida y muchas otras cosas más que simplemente me destruiste —reprochó la castaña.

—Lo sé, pero yo pensé que sólo así no renunciarías a un futuro perfecto…

—Mi futuro perfecto eras tú.

Esas palabras le hicieron sentir como una cucaracha al rubio. Se quedó callado unos minutos, sin embargo no dejó de mirar a los ojos de Mimi.

—Yo pensé que no, que tu futuro era esa oportunidad que Sora te ha dado, no se me hacía nada justo que tú dejaras todo por mí, cuándo yo no haría eso por ti —confesó Matt dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Pero hay maneras de decir las cosas, sí que eres un imbécil —Mimi le miraba, seguía con ganas de estrangularlo—. Pero yo no te pedí que sacrificaras cosas por mí, yo decidí dejar todo por ti, yo no le temo al cambio. Yo estaba dispuesta a seguirte fueras donde fueras, todo por estar junto a ti. Sí lo pensaste por el dinero, éste va y viene, es algo que no se tiene asegurado como muchas cosas en la vida, sólo la muerte, y no sabemos sí hoy, en una hora, mañana, en un año, una década nos vamos a morir, por eso, hay que hacer lo que se quiere cuando se quiere. Matt, me has desilusionado como no tienes idea.

—Y-yo no puedo creer lo que hice, la más grande estupidez del planeta, debí escucharte primero, debí de pensar más claro antes de dejarme llevar por mis impulsos. Después de esto… No sé que voy a hacer.

—Me heriste Matt, no esperes que reaccione como si nada hubiera pasado, porque simplemente algo así no se puede, nadie puede, tomaste la peor decisión, la cual fue pensar por los dos, cuando pudimos hablar tranquilamente y decidir cada quien lo que más nos convenía. Yo ahora no puedo decir: Te perdonó, borrón y cuenta nueva, ¡No! Simplemente no puedo. Pero algo sí te digo y por más dolida que yo esté, de verdad te amo, Matt. Ahora por favor, ¿me puedes dejar sola? —pidió la chica que decidió no llorar más.

Al rubio no le quedó más remedio que respetar el espacio de Mimi, se levantó y se sentó varios asientos alejado de ella. Se dio de golpes en la frente por lo estúpido que había sido, recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que le dijo en la mañana. Fue un estúpido.

Mimi seguía viendo por la ventanilla, no podía olvidar las palabras que Matt le dijo en la mañana, habían sido tan duras que le calaron lo más profundo de su corazón, amaba a Matt pero lo que le había dicho no se lo perdonaría tan fácil y eso sí podía hacerlo. Eso de guardar rencor no era de su agrado, pero Matt había logrado eso, hacer que ella sintiera rencor por alguien y lo peor de todo, había sido con la persona que ella más amaba.

En el mismo avión se encontraban dos enamorados que por culpa de una mala decisión de uno de ellos, ahora no estaban juntos, sonriendo, abrazándose y besándose. No faltaba mucho para que el avión aterrizara. Ese tiempo Mimi dejó de ver la ventanilla y se dedicó a mirar sus manos. ¿Podría dejar el amor que sentía por él por una estupidez que él cometió? Al final de cuentas, no lo había hecho con una mala intención, pero que la lastimó profundamente. Ahora ya no era decisión de él, sino la de ella la que iba terminar afectando su futuro y el de Matt. Hacer algo que no le gustaba que hicieran, tomar una decisión por otros. Cerró los ojos, recordando los bellos momentos que pasó con Matt, cuando recordó lo de las cosquillas esbozó una ligera sonrisa, pero de golpe llegaron las palabras de Matt que resonaron muy dentro de ella. No podía, no podía perdonarlo.

Escuchó la voz de una azafata anunciando que en diez minutos estarían aterrizando en el aeropuerto internacional de Nueva York. Diez minutos se le hacían eternos al a vez que demasiados cortos, su vida dependía literalmente de ese tiempo. ¿Qué tal si le decía a Matt que no volviera a buscarla? Seguro él tomaría un vuelo de regreso a Londres, haría su vida y hasta encontraría a otra chica… ¿otra chica? Aquello no le agradó absolutamente nada.

Mimi se levantó de su asiento, pero la azafata le detuvo, diciéndole que debería de abrocharse el cinturón por lo que estaban por aterrizar. Mimi hizo caso omiso. Buscó a Matt por los asientos, empezaba a asustarse porque no lo encontraba en ninguno, ¿qué tal sí se había tirado del avión y sin paracaídas? La paranoia se estaba apoderando de ella. Hubo una turbulencia, haciendo que estuviera a punto de caerse, pero alguien la sostuvo en sus brazos.

—Deberías de estar sentada con el cinturón puesto —le dijo Matt.

—No podía estar quieta en mi asiento pensando en que alguien más te pueda ganar —respondió la castaña que se sentó al lado del rubio.

Matt arqueó una ceja, no comprendía lo que Mimi decía.

—No me será fácil perdonarte Matt, pero te amo demasiado, que no puedo dejar que algo como esta mañana permita que lo que siento se vuelva doloroso, cuando debe ser felicidad —Mimi lo miró a los ojos, notó que el chico estuvo llorando durante el vuelo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que puedo intentar conseguir tu perdón?

La castaña asintió, liberando una sonrisa de gusto. Provocó que Matt la abrazara aprehensivamente. Trató de besarla, pero ella esquivo el beso.

—Creo que tardaras en probar mis labios. Haz meritos primero.

—No tardaré mucho, lo prometo —dijo Matt.

Mimi una vez que aterrizaron recordó a Matt sobre la gira.

—Tai se hará cargo, después de todo, por algo estudio leyes —dijo despreocupado el rubio.

—¿Tai es abogado? —interrogó Mimi sorprendida.

—Y aunque no lo creas, de los mejores. ¿Verdad que no tiene facha de uno? Parece más un pordiosero —Mimi empezó a carcajearse.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Hola! ¿cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien y que anden lo más frescos posibles por estos terribles calorones que han hecho u.u Bueno, yo he regresado con un capitulo más de su historia sueño contigo, la hice un poco largo en compensación por mi tardanza, espero que les guste. **

**Disculpen que sea escueta en mis notas de autora, pero tengo tarea esperando ¬¬ pero si tengo tiempo para agradecerles de todo corazón su apoyo, su tiempo dedicado a la lectura de esta humilde historia y sus valirosos reviews, muchisimas gracias, me hacen muy feliz n.n son quienes hacen que yo continué. **

**Muchisimas gracias. **

**Feliz día de las madres! para quienes ya tienen la fortuna de tener a un ángelito, un abrazote para todas!  
**

**se despide con mucho cariño**

**XANHEX  
**

**Besos y abrazos =) cuidense mucho. **


End file.
